Un nuevo zing
by Nhad
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde los actontecimientos ocurridos en "blood lines". Johnny ya es un vampiro, el y Mavis son marido y mujer y el hotel transilvania ha abierto sus puertas a monstruos y humanos
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia continua tras los hechos ocurridos en "blood lines"; agradezco a su autora que me diera permiso para usar el universo que amplio sobre hotel transylvania_

_Es mi primer fic asi que no sean muy duros ya que no escribo hace bastante tiempo; en el mezclo distintas líneas temporales y guiños mezclando personajes basados en la realidad con otros totalmente ficticios. _

_Espero comentarios negativos y positivos para mejorar en los siguientes capítulos _

**Prologo**

Hacia ya varias horas que el sol se escondio dejando paso a una noche ligeramente nublada que, aun sin haberlo sido, seria imposible contemplar las estrellas debido a la contaminación lumínica de la gran ciudad que envolvía a cada uno de los habitantes que ya veian como natural ni mirar al cielo inmersos en una vida de estress y prisas

En una zona periurbana residencial, pese a las altas horas de la noche, una luz en una residencia pareada permanecia encendida en un pequeño dormitorio habiltitado como despacho. Hacia ya rato que estaba mirando en internet frotandose con un gesto de molestia la muñeca derecha mientras informándose de el destino que le proponían como concentración en un club al que pertenecia al poco de comprarse el vehiculo que siempre deseo.

Ciertamente el organizador sabia lo que hacia y siempre sorprendia a todos: concentraciones de aventura, gastronómicas, de paseo por senderos casi desconocidos y bucólicos… que realmente no eran mas que excusas para disfrutar conduciendo sin capota al aire libre

En esta ocasión la propuesta era mas misteriosa ya que no indicaba destino, solo proponía como punto de reunión un pequeño hostal en Croacia. Ciertamente estaba muy lejos de donde vivía pero no le importaba, afortunadamente coincidia con una fiesta religiosa de una semana de duración en la que se podía evadir del agobiante trabajo que le absorvia diariamente

Viendo el contenido del mensaje la primeras líneas eran puro formalismo

_"estimado socio, me complace informarle de la próxima concentración … bla bla bla"_ –leia para si con cierta desgana el joven, iluminado por la pantalla del ordenador que rompia la penumbra, deseando llegar a la información que le interesaba; sin embargo lo único concerciente sobre el destino era bastante intrigante – _"aconsejamos su asistencia, habrá tres sorpresas"; "será una experiencia monstruosa"_

El joven sonrio "monstruosa"… seguramente seria una metáfora aludiendo a los monstruosos motores de alguno de los participantes: un V6 o V8 con cientos de caballos pero no le importaba, el cambiar de aires y visitar mas países era excusa suficiente asi que sonriendo alegremente pulsando con el raton sobre un botón de la pantalla confirmando su asistencia

* * *

El castillo había cambiado mucho en los últimos años; la decisión de abrir sus puertas tanto a humanos como a monstruos dio un vuelco al ambiente del hotel volviéndolo mas alegre si eso era posible

El vampiro esperaba algunos problemas desde esa decisión pero fue una sorpresa agradable que todo fuera sobre ruedas al solor hospedarse en el hotel humanos con una actitud positiva y con interés –o al menos curiosidad- en relacionarse con monstruos asi que las incidencias se reducían a algún susto o comida inapropiada; sin duda Quasimodo era una gran chef para los monstruos pero aun no dominaba la cocina humana

Pero lo que de verdad hacia removerse en la vieja silla de despacho tras la gran mesa de escritorio iluminada solo por unas velas en una de las pequeñas habitaciones del castillo habilitado como despacho, era las sorpresas provenientes de dar a conocer su hotel al mundo humano

"_Y los humanos dicen que nosotros damos miedo"_ –dijo el conde con resignación e ironia leyendo una nueva carta informándole de un impuesto que tenia que afrontar el hotel

Dejando la notificación en la mesa volvió a mirar el retrato de su hija, su marido y la esposa del conde; pidió expresamente ese retrato para sentir que estaban todos juntos; el sabia que su esposa los observaba desde algún lugar pero aun asi le daba paz contemplar esa escena. Eso le recordó que en breves días volverían los jóvenes vampiros de su ultimo viaje de Africa para ayudarle en la gestión del hotel tal y como se dictamino en la ultima reunión del consejo. Ninguno se lo tomo como un castigo ya que contaban con la visitas de sus amigos y cada dia era como una reunión en familia y con frescura de ver hacer amistades entre humanos y monstruos

Cierto es que hubo que ampliar el hotel en 2 areas para dar cobijo en zonas separadas a los nuevos huéspedes humanos y que su gestión y mantenimiento se volvió mas complicada pero a la vez era mas satisfactorio, pensó la figura alta y oscura poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana

* Toc Tock * oyo unos nudillos metálicos llamando a la puerta de madera

"Señor, los nuevos inquilinos han llegado"

"voy enseguida" contestó el vampiro, con un tono mas alegre ante la inminencia de volver a ver a su queridos amigos y quien sabia si a alguno nuevo

"Sí, señor, Dracula." Dijo la voz metalica alejándose por el pasillo

Tras mirar con ternura nuevamente al retrato y dejando atrás sus preocupaciones, el conde se puso su capa, se repaso el pelo cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás y salo de la habitación enfilando el pasillo con uno coro de "no molestar" de las cabezas reducidas que colgaban de los pomos de las habitaciones de los inquilinos monstruos que ya se encontraban en el hotel aun no despiertos

Tras bajar un par de pisos de escaleras de viejo mármol gastado pero cubiertas de una cuidada y antigua alfombra roja, Dracula llego al recibidor lleno de monstruos y humanos que le esperaban

"Bienvenidos al hotel transylvania", dijo con un tono agradable. "Mi nombre es Dracula y sere su anfitrión, ante cualquier problema no duden en informar a las armaduras y serán atendidos de inmediato". Por parte de los monstruos vio respuestas alegres, y emocionadas por parte de los humanos, lo que le hizo estar de mejor humor aun y mas si cabia al reconocer a Wayne y Wanda a los que se acerco en para abrazar

"Wayne, granujilla ¿Cómo te encuentras? Hacia mucho que no te ve…" –el conde interrumpio su recibimiento al percatarse de la paz reinante: no había cachorros hiperactivos destrozando la higiene de hotel- "¿donde están los chicos?" pregunto con curiosidad

"han crecido, amigo mio, están haciendo su vida" dijo Wayne visiblemte aliviado, "ya tienen la edad de tu hija… er, ´físicamente´" al fin y al cabo los hombres lobo no envejecían tan despacio como los vampiros y después de algunos años ya tenían parecían de la misma edad de Mavis

"Aun asi vendrán algunos mas tarde" añadió Wanda seguido de un suspiro de resignación de Wayne

Dracula esperaba poder ver a los cachorros para ver cuanto habían cambiado; 4 años para el no significaba apenas un parpadeo nada pero para los humanos y hombres lobo puede suponer un gran cambio, sobre todo en la adolescencia y la ultima vez que los vio tenian 13 años

Aun estaba hablando con Wayne cuando entraron Frank y Eunice por el recibidor saludándole esta ultima a gritos obligando a los humanos cercanos a taparse los oídos sobresaltados ante la mirada divertida de quienes ya conocían a la esposa

Se dirigía a saludarlos junto con Wayne y su esposa cuando una llamada entrante del teléfono móvil que le regalo Jhonny para estar en contacto lo detuvo en seco, apareciendo en su rostro una gran sonrisa al reconocer el numero en la pantalla

"muñequita, como estas? cuanto tardáis en llegar?" dijo mientras se retomaba su camino lentamente para dar la bienvenida a su recién llegado amigo; el dia siguiente era muy especial para ellos, no en vano era el dia que Johnny apareció en sus vidas cambiándola para siempre y sirviendo de simiente para lo que el hotel era hoy dia; Frank, Griffin, Murray, Wayne, Wanda y Eunice lo sabia igualmente asi que por nada se lo iban a perder aunque era bastante probable que Murray se retrasara por los colapsos de trafico que tenia el nilo por la epoca

"Hola Papa!" dijo una voz femenina añadiéndosele una masculina enseguida de fondo "Hola Drac!; me temo que no vamos a llegar pronto"

Al vampiro enseguida se le borro la sonrisa apareciendo en su lugar una expresión de tristeza y decepcion hasta que Frank, con una expresión divertida, se echo a un lado para dejar de tapar con su enorme cuerpo a 2 jovenes que le eran muy familiares

"no llegaremos pronto porque ya estamos aquí!" dijeron los 2 con el teléfono puesto aun en sus orejas y riéndose de la broma gastada acompañados por un coro de risas contenidas de las otras 2 parejas que veian con alegría como se le iluminaba a su amigo el rostro tras la confusión inicial

"Nos encontramos de camino y no pudimos evitar la tentación de darte esta sorpresita" dijo su hija 1 segundo antes de que su padre corriera a abrazarlos a ella y Johnny

Por fin, La familia estaba reunida


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.- la llegada**

El joven se encontraba conduciendo sin el escudo de la capota de forma que casi sentía las estrellas escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas "moonlight shadows" sintiendo el viento contra su su claro cabello y avanzando por la carretera de 2 carriles iluminada principalmente por sus faros y precedido al resto de la caravana con la que horas antes se reunió en un modesto pero calido hostal croata , durante una relajada cena bajo una tenue luz que no llegaba a iluminar todos los rincones de la estancia, se reunieron todos los nueve miembros del club que participarían en la concentración estando entre ellos John, el organizador, exponiendo una introducción del recorrido a seguir asegurando que seria "original" sin ocultar una sonrisa del que sabe deja a los oyentes con la intriga. Por supuesto la conversación de la cena giraba alrededor de las sorpresas que podía tener preparadas John acompañado de un coro de sorbos del calido caldo casero con una chimenea de piedra gris alimentada por leña a espaldas de los asistentes haciendo aun mas acogedor el ambiente

Todos estaban ansiosos por ver en que consistiría las sorpresas que había organizado John; era un tipo de pelo corto y rojizo con entradas en el pelo y una prominente barriga que le envejecia bastante mas de su edad real, vestia una muy gruesa camisa y un polar que se asemejaba a un salvavidas naranja sobre unos patalones oscuros con multiples bolsillos.

Daniel era el mas reciente y joven miembro del grupo, el "benjamín" como le gustaba llamarle John y es que era de esas personas que buscaban hacerse el gracioso con chistes pesados o poniendo sobrenombres poco acertados a los que le rodeaba pero, como ultima incorporación del club, el joven sabia que no era lo mas sensato reprocharle su actitud para con los demás. Para la ocasión, el muchacho eligio unos vaqueros azul oscuro, camiseta marron, una chaquetilla sport de motero y una chaqueta gruesa de cuero bajo la que se intuia un collar de plata que acariciaba frecuentemente en una actitud nostalgica.

Tuvo que salirse de sus pensamientos para evitar arrollar una pequeña roca con un rápido volantazo para evitar un accidente ya que de seguro habría dañado la rueda, lo cual podía suponer un grave problema en una carretera tan poco concurrida

"zzzzttt … caballeros, están listos para la primera sorpresa?…zzzt" –sono el walkie talkie rojo y oscuro que cada vehiculo llevaba para estar en contacto con el resto- "en cuanto pasemos el siguiente túnel nos detendremos en el primer parador que se halla a unos 350 metros"

Asi fue, tras el tronar de todos los motores haciendo eco en el no muy extenso túnel de color hormigón iluminado por los faros de los automóviles, llegaron a un parador en el que empezaron a bajarse uno a uno de sus correspondientes vehículos. Ciertamente el ambiente era muy fresco sin embargo con la calefacción de los vehículos era algo impercetible salvo para un clásico biplaza ingles que carecia de el que se hacia mas evidente al bajar un matrimonio de mediana edad con evidentes gestos de frio entre risillas y bromas del resto de miembros; no era muy sensato ir descapotado sin calefacción a pocos grados sobre cero. Entre risillas y bromas fueron recibidos sus 2 ocupantes por el resto de miembros

"me sorprende que hayais podido salir del coche, crei que se os habría quedado pegado el culo al asiento" – bromeo John una vez mas exponiendo su "peculiar" sentido del humor- "bueno, mirad la primera de las sorpresas" invitando a los demás a mirar donde señalaba con el dedo… ciertamente era un regalo para la vista

Ante ellos se mostraba el lago Santa Anna, unos de los parajes mas hermosos de Rumania, rodeado de bosques inexplorados hasta donde llegaba la vista cubiertos por un manto de escarcha y rocio potenciando su belleza el hecho de que ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol prestaba un color ocre al paisaje con destellos de plata y oro sobre las aguas contrastando con el verde oscuro de la vegetacion. Conmovedor, hermoso y salvaje. Nadie dijo nada, el que menos disfrutaba del paisaje y el que mas desprendió lagrimas conmovido

Tras un rato contemplando el paisaje hasta que el sol se puso dejando un ultimo destello dorado con animo renovado se dispusieron a retomar la marcha cuando el organizador anuncio la segunda sorpresa.

"zzzzzt … caballeros? los próximos 5 kilometros tenemos la carretera cortada para nosotros" solos… asi que pisadle" dicha afirmación fue seguida con una ovacion emocionada de los asistentes que empezaron a hacer rugir los motores de sus vehículos

* * *

"mantengan la compostura!" rugio Dracula Dracula a la multitud de monstruos que empezaban a rodear a la pareja de enamorados, viendo que estaban rompiendo el orden habitual que regia en el hotel. Sin embargo a el mismo le resultaba casi imposible ocultar su alegría

Los inquilinos humanos empezaron a preguntar quien era la joven pareja que tan popular parecía entre los inquilinos y la historia de amor de Johnathan y Mavis empezó –una vez mas- a correr por todo el hotel

"¡primos!" jonathan y mavis aun rodeados de sus amigos se vieron sorprendidos por un repentino abrazo por detrás de alguien que se abrió paso entre la multitud…

"Winnie!" exclamo alegre jonathan al reconocer la voz de la la única chica de la camada de Wayne y wanda; la pareja nunca olvido que si llegaron a estar juntos fue gracias a su extraordnario olfato orientando a Dracula para traer a Johnny de vuelta antes de perderse para siempre; pero al volverse para devolverle el abrazo a ambos se les abrieron los ojos como platos al casi no reconocer a la chica-lobo que estaba sonriendo ante ella

"winnie?" pregunto mavis no dando crédito a sus ojos

La chica sonrio tímidamente; en estos años había cambiado mucho sin duda y la cachorro se había convertido en una joven de unos 17 años ataviada con unos vaqueros y una camiseta fuxia oscuro con el dibujo de una calavera blanca, dejo atrás las coletas infantiles para tener el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y su rostro dejo de ser el de una niña para adquirir el de una joven con rasgos inocentes y ojos muy vivos

"wow! Te ves preciosa" exclamo Johnny

"ey!" - protesto Mavis provocando una risa en el resto de amigos que los rodeaban-

"has venido sola pequeñina?" pregunto Dracula con cariño a la miembro de la camada que le inspirba mas ternura. Habia muchos rasgos en ella que dese cachorro le hizo cogerle un mayor apego; respetaba a su padre pero era temible si le enfadaban; incluso el resto de la camada se hacia a un lado para no molestarla. Posiblemente era de los monstruos el mas temible si se le provocaba junto con Frankenstein o el mismo

"no, han venido algunos de mis hermanos, pero se han detenido para marcar el bosque" dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su prima como le gustaba llamarla

* * *

Despues de una travesia a muy altas velocidades –demasiado para el gusto de Daniel, el prefería un paseo de disfrute que correr de forma temeraria- a una travesia en la que el asflat dejo paso a la tierra adentrándose en una zona con una vegetación mucho mas densa y sombria que se aparentemente se dirigía al corazón de un bosque lúgubre y sombrio que le dio un escalofrio en la espalda

"zzzzt…. John…. Seguro que es aquí? No parece que vayamos a ningún sitio seguro...zzzzt" pregunto intranquilo

"zzzt… confiad en mi, este es el camino….zzzt"

Encogiendose de hombros no le quedaba mas remedio que continuar dentro de la caravana, salirse de ella no le parecio la mejor idea y ya que había llegado hasta aquí seria una lastima dar la vuelta, aunque puede que John estuviera en lo cierto, se veía luz mas adelante, unas farolas o un letrero luminoso, tal vez; se llevo un cierto chasco al pasar por al lado y ver que era una nube luciérnagas pero… no se dispersaron al acercarse y ¿juraría que la nube tenia forma de flecha indicadora? Sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que eso era una tontería. Sin embargo el resto de recorrido no fue menos extraño, dejando atrás el sendero de tierra solo para llegar a los pocos metros a un camino adoquinado con piedras romas por el paso del tiempo y del uso -que hacia castañear los dientes a los ocupantes del coche provocando una estampa ciertamente comica que la mayoría agradeció nadie pudiera ver- y por fin accedieron a un paso subterráneo que bien podría haberlseles pasado inadvertido por su extraña disposición, casi como si fuera un antiguo pasaje secreto que daba a un largo túnel y al final… no pudieron sino quedarse maravillados al ver un castillo que se alzaba sobre la luna llena de fondo que daba un tonos azulado palidos, rodeado de un acantilado y formaciones montañosas sobre la que había un campo de niebla que bien podrían mantenerlo aislado del resto del mundo.

"zzzzzt… señores, bienvenidos al hotel transylvania… zzztt"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.- un alojamiento peculiar**

"Bueno, chicos, contadme que tal vuestro ultimo viaje?" -quiso saber el padre de la vampiresa tanto por la ilusión que le hacia a su hija narrar todas las experiencias que vivía con su pareja como por la curiosidad creciente del conde- "como es Africa?"

"ay, papa! Crei que el amanecer que me mostro Johnny cuando nos conocimos era lo mas maravilloso que había visto, pero allí es algo realmente mágico" - explico la chica detallando el baño dorado que prestaba el sol al mostrarse sobre la sabana despertando la vida salvaje que allí dormitaba. Si bien es cierto que era un problema el sol para los 2 enamorados fueron lo bastante precavidos para acondicionar el bungalow del complejo en que se alojaron para aislar el interior de los rayos solares - "y antes de volvernos decidimos hacer un una ultima escala en japon; desde el ultimo concilio tenia curiosidad por conocer la patria de Gojira-san" (1)

Mavis empezó a describirle las maravillas del país del sol naciente –a dracula le entro un escalofrio al oir esas palabras, aun recordaba el dolor que le causo exponerse a los rayos solares al intentar alcanzar a un Jonathan hundido en el avión de regreso a casa- . Asi le describió la ciudad cultural y religiosa de Nikko, su espectacular parque nacional y su historia con los Shoguns; los santuarios budistas de Kamakura y Nara, la ciudad feudal de Kioto; los parques, monumentos y templos dedicados a la paz de Hiroshima y Nagasaki como la famosa y brillante puerta de Torii –Johnny procuro no contar demasiado al respecto de hasta que punto podía llegar la barbarie del ser humano- , los combates de sumo de Ryogoku,…

"Se ve que habeis estado ocupado"- observo el conde sonriendo observando como los jóvenes de tomaban de la mano inconscientemente mientras narraban sus viajes y se dedicaban miradas complices frecuentemente. Dracula había tomado muchas decisiones en su vida, pero esta era de la que mas orgulloso se encontraba, no solo por la amistad que había formado con el exhumano sino sobre todo por su hija a la que jamás había visto tan feliz y llena de vida como desde que conoció a Johnnystein. Sin duda estaban hechos el úno para el otro – "pero… que es eso del zumo?" pregunto con cara extrañada

Johnnathan no pudo dejar escapar un pequeña risa aunque enseguida se tapo la mano con la boca tosiendo para disimularlo

"Zumo, papa, es una deporte que consiste en, empujar hasta echar a tu contrincante de un circulo dibujado en el suelo" –resumio rápidamente mavis antes de que a su padre le diera tiempo a sentirse avergonzado

"Ey! Drac!, podríamos incluirlo en los planes que hayas preparado, seria muy divertido"

El conde no estaba muy convencido pero no pudo negarse, al fin y al cabo, todos los planes que proponía Johnny siempre resultaban ser pura diversión para los inquilinos del hotel y para el mismo aunque le costara reconocerlo asi que sacando la agenda en la que había planificado las actividades empezó a escribir y dijo

"muy bien ¿por que no?"

* * *

"Caballeros" - llamo la atencion John de los asistentes ya bajados todos de sus vehiculos estacionados antes de aproximarse a la entrada del hotel- "que sabeis de este sitio?" – pregunto obteniendo solo unos segundos de silencio de los presentes en los que se miraban unos a otros, sin saber que decir

"Bueno, algo he leído; es algo parecido a la atraccion "el roce de las alas" , no? Un hotel en el que su personal son actores interpretando a monstruos" - dijo finalmente Agnes, la unica chica del grupo que viajaba sola; le pareció una buena idea incorporarse a la concentración para olvidarse de la ruptura con su pareja, por lo que desplazarse de Francia tampoco fue algo que la desanimara a ir. Ciertamente su personalidad decidida se reforzaba con su apariencia: tenia el pelo rubio recogido en la base del cuello formando una coca, vistiendo unos comodos pantalones de color arena sobre los que se coloco un pluma de color blanco tapando una sudadera oscura. No era la ropa que acostumbraba a vestir, pero fue la decisión mas acertada tras ver el mal rato pasado por la temperatura la pareja del clásico mg color blanco

"Casi; caballeros, les presento el primer hotel que hospeda a monstruos y humanos". Empezó a explicar el organizador narrando como fue descubierto el hotel _(1) _ ante la mirada extrañada de los asistentes que no podían terminar de creer lo que oian. Dániel escucho divertido toda la historia pensando que se trataba de una broma y que en cualquier momento aparecería un actor disfrazado de zombi… por ello no pudo evitar reírse a los pocos segundos al ver un par de figura ataviadas con un gastado uniforme de botones arrastrar los pies para empezar a recoger las maletas del grupo y arrastrarlas lentamente mientras se dirigían a la entrada del hotel

Fue atravesar la puerta giratoria del vestíbulo para entrar en recpcion cuando mas le empezaba a gustar el sitio; parecía una fiesta de disfraces de halloween: figuras de esqueletos animadas sin duda por cables, brujas, criaturas de la lag….

"ey, cuidado!" Exclamo de repente al pasar corriendo como locos al lado suya un par de chavales disfrazados de hombres lobo. Tras recuperar el equilibrio y mirando divertido al resto de invitados, se incorporo al resto del grupo que se estaba registrando antre otro actor zombie para recibir las llaves de las habitaciones

Después de una despedida y concretar una hora de reunión para desayunar al dia siguiente, el grupo se separo para dirigirse a sus distintas habitaciones repartidas en un ala de nueva construcción añadida no hace mucho al este del castillo, lo que quedaba en evidencia ante el color y ausencia de desgaste de las paredes;

"se han debido dejar una fortuna en la decoracion, casi parece el castillo de Dracula" pensó el muchacho sin olvidar los ingenios mecanicos como la araña gigante que vio en el vestíbulo, observando fascinado los tapices y retratos de las paredes, antiguas lámparas de bronce del techo… todo estaba pensado para que diera esa sensación.

Sin embargo la curiosidad le impidió conciliar el sueño, deposito la maleta en la mullida cama de su habitación decorada con tonos rojizos y azabache bañados con el color oro de las velas y volvió sobre sus pasos ansioso de explorar el hotel y ver las sorpresas que guardaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que pasando por uno de los pasillos de otro aula se encontró con unas vocecitas que repetían unas tras otra "no molestar!"

Hizo una mueca de desaprobación cuando vio finalmente de donde venia ese reproche… debía tener un evidente mal gusto al que se le ocurrió ese atrezzo.. pero eran tan reales… la voces no parecían una grabación y el pelo y piel parecían autenticas. Sacudiendo la cabeza al pensar por un segundo que podía ser real tal y como sugerio el organizador, retomo su paso viendo como avanzaba hacia el una pareja de jóvenes muchachos ataviados con ropas oscuras hablando cariñosamente entre si apenas reparando en el y deteniéndose en una ventana del pequeño pasillo de paredes y suelo de piedra gris y sonriendose con lo que le pareció una mirada de desafio…

"No iran a….?" temió para si el joven disponiéndose a impedir una acción trágica, pero antes de que pudiera accionar un solo musculo de su cuerpo ya tenso, se quedo petrificado cuando vio a los chicos transformarse en oscuros murciélagos y salir por la ventana aleteando y riendo alegremente hacia el horizonte cubierto por la palida y dulce luna llena en un vuelo que casi parecía un baile de enamorados

"Im… imposible" dijo siendo silenciado de nuevo por una de las cabezas encogidas sin poder evitar soltar un grito esta vez

_(1) _Leer los eventos ocurrido en Blood lines


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3.- la noche tiene ojos**

Flotando sobre el aire fresco y húmedo de la noche Johnny y Mavis se sentían libres de verdad, libres de mostrarse tal y como eran. Sabian que ya no estaban obligados a ocultarse pero aun asi en aquellas zonas muy pobladas por seres humanos preferían tomar una actitud mas discreta. El joven tenia muy presente que aunque los monstruos había sido aceptados por la mayoría de los humanos, no todos los tolerarían. Mavis noto que Johnnathan tenia su mente en otro lugar por su expresión ligeramente distraida, de forma que volo cada vez mas cerca de el hasta que poso sus labios sobre la mejilla de su pareja arrancándole nuevamente una sonrisa. La joven vampiresa siempre creyo que fue Johnny el que la salvo de una vida sin sueños, pero la realidad es que se salvaron mutuamente; el joven vampiro se preguntaba como podía llamar vida a lo que tenia sin la presencia de esos profundos ojos azules que le llenaban de amor y ternura y que ahora la miraban con viveza invitándole a continuar el vuelo sin reparar en una figura pensativa que se encontraba bajo ellos

* * *

Dániel aun se encontraba en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar,

hacia unos minutos que salió al exterior del castillo tras atravesar nuevamente la recepción de hotel en la que observo intranquilo –esta vez con otros ojos- a los monstruos que aun había alli, detendiendose en un humanoide con aspecto de pez, emitiendo una serie de sonidos ininteligibles para el, haciendo una reclamación en recepción; un matrimonio de esqueletos quejándose –nuevamente decían- de la intrusión a su intimidad…. en verdad no parecían tan distintos de los humanos. No veía devoradores de carne o almas tal y como contaban las películas y leyendas de terror. Se encontraba paseando en el exterior con paso pausado, respiro profundamente el aire, un aire puro –salvo por el ligero olor a moho que impregnaba el ambiente- ausente de polucion como el que se había acostumbrado a respirar y sintió que pensaba mas claro. El silencio era algo que agradecia, solo roto por el sonido de sus botas negras al pisar el camino de piedra que le llevaba a un patio al oeste del castillo en lo que parecía una zona de recreo con una pequeña terraza bar y una piscina llena de un agua color esmeralda en la que pensó no seria saludable bañarse. Busco, acomodo en algunas de las sillas o hamacas color azul oscuro cuando le recibió una voz femenina que ya conocía proveniente de uno de los laterales de la barra del bar, que le paso indavertido en un principio por la ausencia de iluminación

"cuesta asimilarlo, verdad?" -dijo Agnes como si le leyera el pensamiento-

"si, es como si vivieras dentro de una película de terror, pero, …"

"pero como si no fuera terror" completo la muchacha saliendo de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sentada reflejándose entonces la luna en sus largos cabellos dorados ya sueltos de la coca que llevo durante todo el recorrido con el grupo.

"Uh… si; no he visto mas que unos minutos desde que he llegado pero no parecen mala gente" respondio mientras ella asentia sin percatarse que la conversación estaba siendo seguida por unos ojos que les observaban desde una de las ventanas unos pisos mas arriba.

"es justo lo que pensé al conocer al humano que termino casandose con mi hija" – escucharon decir a una voz penetrante unos metros sobre ellos; al conde no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas aunque fuera de forma accidental como en esta ocasión y al percatarse de la intranquilidad que se había apoderado sus dos huéspedes, era evidenteque desconocian su "remanso de paz", como le gustaba llamarlo

Alzando ambos la vista sobresaltados vieron al conde que cambiar a forma de una niebla purpura descendiendo suavemente casi como si deslizara sobre la pared exterior de los muros volviendo a adquirir su forma original al tocar el suelo a poca distancia de ellos

"disculpen, no quería sobresaltarles, mi nombre es Dracula y soy el responsable del hotel." Se excuso al notar que retrocedían un poco con cierto temor en sus ojos.

"Dracula…" musito Dániel sin poder evitar un escalofrio

"No recuerdo haberles visto en la recepción, se alojaron recientemente?"

"um… si, llegamos hoy… no podíamos fijar una hora de llegada asi que supongo que nos retrasamos un poco; llevamos varios días conduciendo… han sido…" - decía pensando Agnes – "…mas de 2000 kilometros" le ayudo el muchacho

"dos mil kilómetros!" - Exclamo el conde sorprendido; el hecho de que un grupo de humanos se hubiera desplazado esa distancia tan abismal solo para conocerles le lleno de orgullo y no pudo evitar dedicarles una sonrisa, pero- "no conocían ustedes este sitio? Vinieron sin saberlo? Por su reacción, asi parece" pregunto con interés.

"Um, si… nos avisaron pero la verdad es que costaba creer que fuera real" dijo El joven mientras se arrascaba avergonzado su no muy largo cabello castaño mientras empezaron ambos a explicarle como fue todo planificado como una sorpresa, y sin duda lo fue

Con una sonrisa dracula asintió, podía entenderlo ya que los monstruos procuraron mantenerse ocultos durante demasiado tiempo a los humanos dejándoles creer que eran solo unas leyendas, asi que acomodándose la capa, tomo asiento y se dispuso a contarles la historia de Martha, su perdida y como esa tragedia motivo la construcción del hotel, la relación entre Johnny, Mavis y el mismo antes y después de presentarse como un Stein, el cierre del hotel y como se decidió finalmente que fuera un lugar apto para humanos y monstruos

Tras la narración la joven pareja conmovida no sabia que decir, la muchacha tenia la boca tapada en un intento por contener las lagrimas y el muchacho miraba con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, sin articular palabra. Dracula entonces supo que empezaban a entenderlo

"Bueno, si me disculpan, debo atender otros asuntos" –dijo el conde tras ver algo que llamo su atención desde el cielo estrellado- "espero que el resto de su estancia sea lo mas agradable posible; si tienen algún problema no duden en acudir a las armaduras" dijo el conde sonriendo con tanta amabilidad como le fue posible antes de transformarse en murciélago y alejarse revoloteando

Daniel Y Agnes se dirigieron nuevamente al recibidior para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando el muchacho, poco antes de entrar en la suya se dio media vuelta para encararse a una armadura que se encontraba inmóvil en el pasillo

"Disculpe?" dijo dudando dirigiendo su voz hacia el yelmo brillante

"si, señor, en que puedo ayudarle?" respondio enseguida una voz servicial y fria

"quisiera cambiar de habitación" solicito el joven

"si tiene algún problema con su habitación, llamare de inmediato a mantenimiento, señor"

"nonononono, muchas gracias, es solo que me gustaría alojarme en otra zona"

"pero señor, este es el ala del castillo dedicado a los humanos"

"exacto, ¿Que sentido tiene estar bajo el mismo techo que los protagonistas de todas las leyendas que he escuchado desde pequeño y aislarse de ellos?... por favor" casi suplico el muchacho

"….. Muy bien señor, acompáñeme"

había sido un dia lleno de emociones pero empezaba a alegrarse de corazón por estar allí.

* * *

Los 2 murcielagos seguían volando juguetones y despreocupados hasta que al cabo de unos minutos una nueva pequeña figura alada se aproximaba desde una abajo aleteando hacia ellos

"chicos, les estaba buscando; sus habitaciones ya están preparadas, deben estar agotados" - dijo Dracula recordando aquello que Johnny llamaba "jet-lag"- "además, el sol no demorara en salir"

"todavía estas con esas Drac? Habitaciones separadas? Hace tiempo que somos marido y mujer" protesto Johnny pero el conde hizo como si no le oyera descendido hacia una pequeña ventana en un almenar de castillo indicándoles el camino a un enfurruñado Johnnathan y una risueña Mavis a la que siempre le divertía el contraste entre su padre y su esposo

Fue tras adoptar sus respectivas formas humanas y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, siguieron al conde hacia unas estrechas escaleras de caracol para descender algunos niveles hasta un ala de habitaciones monstruos para detenerse ante una puerta en cuya cerradura introdujo el vampiro una vieja llave sacada de un bolsillo interior de su capa haciendo chirriar la antigua de madera ligeramente resquebrajada dejando a la vista de los dos jóvenes una habitación recientemente restaurada con muebles antiguos pero que conjuntaban bien con los tonos rojizos y dorados de la habitación iluminada por lámparas con velas estratégicamente colocadas concediendo protagonismo a una amplia cama de matrimonio encabezada por una versión enorme del retrato que dracula encargo para su despacho que recogia a la familia al completo

Extrañados los 2 vampiros miraron con la boca abierta a su anfitrión que mostrababa alejándose y cerrando la puerta tras de si una sonrisa de satisfaccion sabiendo que esta vez era a el a quien le toco dejarles sin saber que decir, añadiendo antes de cerrar completamente la puerta para dejarles en la intimidad - "ya ves mochilitas, no estoy tan anticuado" - y se marcho divertido recordando la cara de sorpresa de la pareja

tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que reaccionaran los 2 muchachos tomándose de las manos y fundiéndose en un dulce, largo y suave beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 .- enfrentamiento**

A los humanos les costaba adaptarse al horario nocturno de los monstruos; era fácilmente visible en las ojeras de los asistentes o su mirada perdida fruto de la falta de descanso que mostraban en el "desayuno" servido en el comedor, en horario de los monstruos, que se hacia recién puesto el sol envolviendo la luna a los habitantes con la música de fondo compuesta por las aves nocturnas que deambulaban por los alrededores

"y yo que creia que los zombies tenían mal aspecto…" pensó para si mientras observaba la expresión agotada de los comensales un recién llegado Griffin observando sin ser percibido gracias a su condición especial esperando dar una sorpresa a sus amigos , por lo que se sento en la mesa reservada para ellos sobresaltando a los que estaban cerca al ver desplazarse una silla por si misma

Los miembros participantes en la concentración tenían una mesa para ellos y estaba claro que confirmaron de distinta manera que el hotel y su personal era autentico; se respiraba un ambiente incomodo y todos se miraban furtivamente pero nadie llegaba a articular palabra alguna. Danny se encontraba solo en la mesa moviendo distraídamente el tazon de leche desde hace rato inmerso en sus pensamientos. Apenas pudo dormir recordando la conversacion que mantuvieron con el legendario conde dracula. Desde luego el conde distaba mucho de ser la criatura asesina y sanguinaria de la que hablaban en libros. Recordo con cariño la historia que le conto sobre su hija y Johnny y no pudo evitar sonreir invadido por el creciente interés en conocer a la joven pareja y en especial a Jonathan por el que sentia admiración al saber que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por su …. ¿Como la llamo el conde? …"zing"… realmente les envidiaba, el jamás había sentido nada parecido ni creía en ello; si bien es cierto que había tenido algunas relaciones –algunas bastante tormentosas- nunca sintió algo parecido, lo que le dio cierta tristeza.

Una puerta de madera ubicada en la parte superior de una pequeña escalera empezó a abrirse chirriando para dejar pasar por ella a la pareja de vampiros que revelaron a Danny la verdadera naturaleza del castillo, hablando animadamente entre si, seguidos por el conde, un hombre lobo y un gigante de color ceniza cruzado por varias cicatrices acompañados por sus correspondiente esposas. Fue ciertamente comico ver como la inmensa criatura tuvo que apretarse para poder pasar por la puerta no sin ayuda de algunos de sus amigos que con enormes esfuerzos tiraban de el hasta que consiguió pasar con un sonido que le recordó al descorche de una botella de vino

"Asi que eran sus hijos" dijo observando a los dos jóvenes cogidos de la mano ya sentados en una mesa mientras hablaban a sus amigos dejándolos con una expresión de fascinación. Sabia que seria inapropiado acercarse a la joven pareja que sin duda habrían sido molestados una y otra vez por otros inquilinos o curiosos, y menos estando reunidos con amistades asi que decidió que no era el mejor momento, sin olvidar lo inapropiado que seria dejar solo al grupo en el que se encontraba aunque solo fuera por Agnes, que le dedicaba cada cierto tiempo una mirada sin ser el consciente

Un rato mas adelante el anfitrión del hotel se alzo de la mesa y se dirigió a lo alto de la escalera por la accedió al comedor emitiendo una voz profunda y afable

"Estimados huéspedes, me complace verles una vez mas. esta noche tenemos preparada una serie de actividades para conmemorar un doble aniversario muy especial: es el cumpleaños de mi hija" –antes de proseguir con su frase tuvo que detenerse por la ovacion de la sala que hizo agachar la cabeza sonrojada de Mavis – "y el aniversario de la relación que mantiene con Johnathan, el primer humano que conoció este hotel". Una vez mas tuvo que hacer una pausa tras un atronador aplauso de los asistentes que hizo enrojecer tambien a Johnny. "las actividades planificadas consistirán en un bingo con premio especial dentro de una hora y media" –una de los pasatiempos mas apasionantes del conde que pocos parecían compartir- "y torneo en el que podrán mostrar su habilidades de lucha en la pista principal dentro de cuatro horas y por ultimo el baile de clausura; por supuesto tienen a sus disposición la piscina y el resto de instalaciones; espero que disfruten –concluyo-"

"habilidades de lucha?" Johnny miro a Dracula no muy convencido de que el padre de su esposa hubiera entendido lo que le explico cuando el conde se intereso por los campeonatos nipones que presenciaron: no era exactamente una lucha. Pero ¿como podía decírselo ahora y dejarle en evidencia delante de todos los inquilinos? Asi que decidió no decir nada al respecto esperando que se tomara como un juego

John, escuchando divertido dejo de engullir el plato que lleno a rebosar de pastas que mojaba ansiosamente en la taza de cafe que ya antes le dejo marcas en la comisura de los labios dándole un aspecto bastante comico, para dirigirse al mas joven miembro del grupo - "Danny, por que no te inscribes? Tengo entendido que eres un "maestro" en la lucha" - le animo con un tono de falsedad y de evidente burla intentanto hacerse el gracioso ante el resto de compañeros ante la mirada de desaprobación de alguno de ellos

El joven no le presto ninguna atención al comentario, e ignorando a John, seguía charlando, contando las experiencias de la noche pasada con otros miembros del grupos como la chica gala, con los que si congeniaba observando con frecuencia ya sin miedo pero si con inmensa curiosidad a los monstruos que le rodeaban; Aunque escucho la actividad propuesta por el conde, no estaba nada seguro, si bien era cierto que había practicado varios estilos de lucha desde que podía recordar también era consciente que en ninguna de ellas era el mejor, cualquiera de los profesores que tuvo podía darle una paliza y además nunca tuvo interés en demostrar nada a nadie, entrenaba porque le divertía y asi se mantenía en forma

John, visiblement molesto por el desplante se levanto al rato, quizás a coger otro plato de pastas; pero volvió poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven - "te acabo de inscribir, a ver que sabes hacer"-

"¿¡que has hecho que?!" alzo la voz molesto el joven ante la sonrisa sarcastica del organizador y la mirada de sorpresa de alguno de los miembros

Iba a protestar mas enérgicamente cuando una voz anciana y quejumbrosa de una gremlin sono por los altavoces anunciado el cierre de inscripción para el torneo y sugiriendo a los participantes que se prepararan y dirigieran al auditorio de actividades ubicado en la planta baja

Malhumorado se levanto dejando en la mesa la taza de chocolate caliente a medio terminar dirigiéndose furioso hacia la salida del comedor bajo la mirada de la mesa en la que se encontraban el extraño grupo que tanto le intrigaba al escucharse su protesta en casi todo el comedor; se encontraba entre la espada y la pared; de todas formas solo era un juego, no tenia por que pasa nada peligroso… eso esperaba

John fue reprochado en varias ocasiones durante el resto del desayuno por miembros del grupo con mayor ahinco por parte de la unica miembro que si bien no era demasiado antigua, si lo suficiente como para dejarse oir por los demás, lo que disgusto a John viendo que nadie compartia su inteligente sentido del humor. No iba pedir perdón; si los demás eran tan agrios que no apreciaban su broma no era problema suyo, sin embargo para evitar que fuera a mayores observo a los que se habían dirigido a la mesa de inscripción y se dirigio al auditorio para hablar con el muchacho que había vuelto conflictivo a "SU" grupo. Es entonces cuando lo vio claro: cuando llegara el momento se desharía del joven

* * *

Tras cambiarse de ropa –estaba claro que unos vaqueros ajustados y ropa de abrigo no era lo mas comodo para esa actividad por lo que previamente se dirigió hacia su vehiculo para recoger una bolsa de deporte del maletero en la que guardaba equipo de entrenamiento que llevaba siempre encima para poder entrenar al salir del trabajo, vistiéndose con ropa oscura y holgada con bandas de color en los laterales del pantalón sobre el que llevaba una camiseta gris sin mangas- Danny se encontraba ya en la sala, en la que se encontraban 2 gargolas que con dificultad dibujaban lo mejor que podían un circulo en el suelo con una especie de pintura. No le fue difícil localizar el auditorio al que llego directamente desde la recepción atravesando un pequeño pasillo que conectaba con una pequeña escalera que daba a cocina y daba tambien al comedor asi que se tenia aun tiempo para calemntar antes de que llegaran los espectadores interesados y el resto de participantes cuando escucho una voz que reconoció enseguida mientras se le acercaba

"No te preocupes" –escucho decir a John al que vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo e lo que parecía un intento por reconciliarse- "he echado un vistazo a tus oponentes; solo son un chucho, un grandote simplon, un saco de huesos, un pescado, …" Dániel seguía molesto con el y el desprecio con el que hablaba de los monstruos no ayudaba en absoluto, ¿como se atrevía a juzgar a nadie sin conocerles? Puede que tuvieran un aspecto raro pero casi todos a los que observo mientras hablanban entre si le parecían bastante agradables y sociables sin olvidar la conversación sincera que mantuvo con el conde el dia anterior. Sin embargo algo de razón tenia John: era evidente que no era un maestro, pero tenia la ventaja de que no parecia que los monstruos estuvieran versados en las artes marciales y aunque no podía competir contra ellos en fuerza o velocidad puede que si en técnica, intuicion y reflejos adquiridos durante tantos años de entrenamiento… puede que al menos no hiciera el ridículo

Tampoco es que John le diera información vital, pero el caso es que a su manera intentaba hacer las paces, por eso el muchacho se trago su orgullo y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa forzada

No tuvieron que pasar mas que unos minutos para que empezaran a llenarse las gradas con inquilinos humanos y monstruos movidos por la curiosidad de esa nueva actividad. Pudo ver a Agnes que le saludaba con la mano dándole animos mientras se sentaba junto con el resto del grupo, a los dos jóvenes vampiros y sus amigos ocupando la primera grada aunque sin estar acompañados por el conde

Un hombre mosca fue yendo de particopante a participante explicándole las normas hasta que se detuvo en el joven humano hablándole con voz tranquila - "Caballero, vamos a dar comienzo de inmediato; termine de prepararse si lo necesita; las normas son simples: 2 contendientes; pierde quien sea expulsado del circulo o quien abandone; se harán en rondas eliminatorias hasta llegar a la final. Por favor, tenga cuidado" - explico sin tocar en ningún momento el suelo gracias a sus dos diminutas alas que mantenían flotando a ese ser rechoncho que vestia chaquetilla verde sobre una camisa blanca y pantalones azules

Empezaron los combates y tal como Dannny imaginaba, los monstruos tomaron eso como un juego, empujándose unos a otros; una momia dio un tremendo empujon con sus cuartos traseros a un zombi sacándolo disparado del círculo estrellándose contra la pared ante la carcajada del publico, un esqueleto dio un golpe con la mano abierta a un gremlin que lo saco fuera del circulo… alguno tomaba alguna pose de algo que parecía boxeo pero era evidente que ninguno había adquirido relamente técnicas de defensa personal

No habían demasiados partricipantes por lo que habría pocas rondas. Por fin llego el turno de Daniel, se dirigió al circulo y vio como su adversario se aproximaba quitándose la chaqueta para quedarse solo con unos pantalones gris oscuro sujetados por unos tirantes y una camisa arremangada que dejaba ver sus poderosos brazos; reconoció enseguida a la mole de musculos al verlo hablar con los la pareja de enamorados. Frankenstein. Tuvo que tragar saliva mientras iba alzando la vista según se le acercaba

* * *

Dracula se encontraba en su despacho con gesto preocupado concentrado en los documentos que no cesaban de llegar al hotel cuando oyo una de las armaduras golpear a la puerta de madera mermada por las polillas

"Mi señor, empiezan las finales del torneo; tal vez debería estar presente"

"Bien, bajo enseguida; ¿quien se ha clasificado? Frankie y Winnie, imagino" dijo sin mostrar mucho interés; sabia que ella y Frank llegarían fácilmente a la final: Frank no tenia rivales en cuanto fuerza bruta y Winnie tenia una velocidad y fiereza sin par

"Uh… mi señor; el señor stein ha sido vencido por un humano"

"Queeeeeeeee?" exclamo el vampiro abriendo los ojos como platos con una expresión de incredulidad

* * *

El chico se dirigió de nuevo al centro del cuadrilátero tras vendarse el hombro dolorido por su anterior enfrentamiento preguntandose por su siguiente adversaro, lo que le hizo pensar en todo tipo de monstruos imbatibles, se agacho para hacer una nueva serie de estiramientos cuando noto una sombra por detrás seguida por una femenina

" empezamos?" se incorporo del suelo esperando ver cualquier criatura de pesadilla pero ante el se encontró una chica mas joven que el de bastante buen aspecto, solo se le intuían una orejas caninas que intentaban ser dismuladas con el pelo recogido en cola, una piel algo mas oscura de lo normal y unas uñas ligeramente mas largas de lo normal con unos rasgos mas salvajes que cualquier chica humana pero con una mirada inocente que lo dejo sin habla por unos segundos . Una chica lobo

Winnie no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos cuando oyo que un humano venció a su tio Frankie; se dirigio disgustada al circulo viendo al humano agachado estirando. Iba a terminar con el por la via rápida, asi que apremio al humano a levantarse para empezar, imaginando encontrarse un rostro rudo como el que le narraba su tio Drac en una de sus muchas historias de terror pero cuando le vio alzarse se quedo sin habla unos segundos viendo una mirada limpia y un rostro que para los de su especie debía ser agraciado

Desde la grada, Mavis y John se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad al reconocer la mirada que mantenían los 2 adversarios que solo reaccionaron cuando el hombre mosca anunciaba el comienzo del combate tras indicarles que se colocaran en los extremos

La muchacha se lanzo hacia el chico con una velocidad sobrehumana lanzándole un golpe con la palma de la mano abierta que apenas vio venir y que solo le dejo margen para levantar los brazos en posición defensiva para evitar ser alcanzado en el cuerpo, desplazandole casi un metro de donde se encontrabaj. El impacto le pareció el de un ariete pero con la tranquilidad con la que lo hizo la muchacha estaba claro que para ella fue apenas una caricia. Era evidente que no podía competir con ella ni en fuerza ni en velocidad asi que pensó que, si no quería que le hiciera mucho daño, su única posibilidad era cogerla desprevenida usando todos sus recursos, asi que el chico empezó a moverse en lo que parecía un baile empezando a encadenar golpes uno tras otro intercalándolos con acrobacias, llaves y fusionando todos los estilos que conocía para intentar mantenerla a raya

"que esta haciendo?" pregunto Mavis en voz baja a Johnny observando fascinada desde la grada

"no estoy seguro" respondioo Johnny que seguía con interés el combate ya que siempre le apasionaron las artes marciales y engullia con avidez películas de ese tipo admirando especialmente A Bruce Lee al que imitaba ocasionalmente. Empezó a explicar lo que podía intuir a una Mavis admirada, gracias a Johnny había conocido mucho de la cultura humana pero cuando menos se lo esperaba los humanos volvían a sorprenderla percatándose que le quedaba mucho por saber de ellos

Resultaba muy fácil para Winnie alejarse del alcance del chico gracias a su velocidad de lobo, sin embargo tambien casi le sorprendia con movimientos que no esperaba o que le parecían antinaturales hasta que finalmente el humano, tras una finta, le hizo una llave para aprisionar a la joven sin mucho éxito, ya que se zafo fácilmente usando su fuerza, respondiendo a su vez cogiéndo al sorprendido muchacho de la camiseta y empezando a arrastrarle hacie el borde del ciruculo con una sonrisa juguetona. Sin embargo, centímetros antes de que lo empujara fuera del circulo para descalificarlo, el humano alzo sus brazos y presionando sobre los antebrazos de su oponente con los codos la hizo perder su agarre, logrando asi zafarse.

Winnie sonreía. Si bien sabia que podía poner fin en cualquier momento al combate es cierto que la que estaba teniendo con ese humano no era como una pelea con sus hermanos u otros monstruos y de no ser por su velocidad de lobo de seguro estaría en problemas … si, definitivamente, se estaba divirtiendo

tras un par de minutos Danny sabia, al igual que su oponente, que no era rival para ella a menos que... se detuvo, bajo los brazos rompiendo su guardia y se le acerco extendiendo su mano a la chica en 1 gesto para estrecharlas dejándola un poco confundida al no esperar que se rindiera de esa manera pero sin dudarlo acepto ese gesto de deportividad y se acerco para hacer lo propio quedándose petrificada cuando el chico se le acerco mas y le dio un beso muy suave en la comisura de los labios quedando en silencio todo el auditorio ante la sonrojada adversaria. Un segundo después, aprovechando la confusion, el humano le hizo una zancadilla en una llave usando su propio cuerpo como palanca haciendo caer a Winnie de bruces fuera de circulo. El auditorio aplaudió entre risas y algún reproche aislado

"ey! Eso ha sido trampa" reprocho winnie con el creño fruncido

"no, solo ha sido un poco de picardia… discúlpame pero de otra manera los dos sabemos que jamás te habría ganado" le dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse con una tierna sonrisa.

Deberia estar furiosa, winnie odiaba perder en cualquier cosa y además nunca le ganaron en una pelea ni cuando era un cachorro; pero era incapaz de enfadarse, se quedo mirando al muchacho desarmada aun cuando el se dio la vuelta para sumarse al grupo al que pertenecia, y que fue a observar el combate, que le vitoreaban y aplaudían mientras recogía su bolsa deportiva evitando a la multitud que empezaba a retirarse comentando la nueva actividad. De camino a la salida vio como el conde le esperaba en la entrada del pasillo

"asi que era usted" le dijo el vampiro recibiéndole con un gesto de aprobación que Danny agradeció por el gran respeto que sentía por su anfitrión

John pensaba que "el benjamín" solo era un niño bien que había visto muchas películas de artes marciales, no esperaba que se desenvolviera tan bien como lo hizo, estaba esperándolo fuera de los vestuarios y cuando salió de el, le acompaño elogiándolo. El joven no congeniaba con la gente que criticaba o elogiaba según conveniencia pero decidió aceptar su compañía al estar demasiado cansado como para discutir o rechazarla. Llegando al ala de los aposentos monstruos John aun estaba comentando el combate con Winnie

"¿Por que te has cambiado de habitación? A mi me daría grima compartir techo con esas cosas, como el chucho al que has dado una lección en la pelea" al escuchar ese referencia despectiva que tuvo sobre la chica, Danny no aguanto mas; se paro en seco dando la vuelta para encarar a John con la mirada llena de ira

"¿No te cansas de ser tan repugnante? Ese ´chucho´ vale mas que mil como tu" dándose la vuelta furioso dejo a John plantado con cara de sorpresa dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras unos pequeños ojos curiosos contemplaban la escena desde la distancia a través de una pequeña ventana

El joven enfurecido llego a su habitación, abriendo la puerta rápidamente y lanzando la bolsa contra la cama. Respiro profundamente y se sento en la moqueta rojiza del suelo apoyando la espalda contra la cama inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Winnie aun estaba en el auditorio pese a que hacia un rato que todos los asistentes se habían ido, estaba sentada en el suelo con la cara apoyada en sus rodillas; no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de... ¿Cómo lo llamo el otro humano que parecía el líder de su grupo?...

"Dániel... es un bonito nombre" pensó para con una pequeña sonrisa

_Nota:_

_No he quedado nada satisfecho con este capitulo, me parece bastante flojo pero desgraciadamente entre mi trabajo y mi lesión actual he tenido que hacerlo un poco precipitado; ademas después de darle muchas vueltas he suprimido la confrontación entre Frank y Dániel para dejar un poco la sensancion de misterio y porque tampoco quería excederme en una narrativa de artes marciales. De igual manera omiti intencionadamente los estilos adoptados por Dan._

_si alguien tiene interes, comenten y añadiré las explicaciones oportunas en el próximo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Este subcapitulo esta dedicado a Dedee que me lo pidio expresamente :)_

**Anexo al Capitulo 4 .- cosquillas**

Por fin llego el turno de Daniel, se dirigió al circulo y vio como su adversario se aproximaba quitándose la chaqueta para quedarse solo con unos pantalones gris oscuro sujetados por unos tirantes y una camisa arremangada que dejaba ver sus poderosos brazos; reconoció enseguida a la mole de musculos al verlo hablar con los la pareja de enamorados. Frankenstein. Tuvo que tragar saliva mientras iba alzando la vista según se le acercaba

Estaba en un autentico aprieto; si las leyendas sobre Frankenstein eran ciertas, la colosal criatura tenia una fuerza desmedida a la que no podía hacer frente y aunque esperaba ser mas rápido que el, ¿de que servia si no podía dañarle? Además aunque solo fuera un juego, el gigante gris podía hacerle muño daño sin pretenderlo… o algo peor

Su mente intentaba analizar todas las posibilidades aL dirigírse a su zona del circulo mientras la criatura hacia lo propio moviendo sus poderosos brazos en una especie de calentamiento en espera de que el hombre mosca, que ya se acercaba revoloteando, diera la señal de comienzo

* * *

El muchacho parecía asustado - _"si supiera que tengo tanto miedo como el…"_ – pensó Frank para si; sin duda que el hombrecillo no suponía ningún desafio pero tenia miedo de lastimarlo no solo por él -si a Frank nunca le gusto siquiera ver sufrimiento ajeno, aun menos inflingirlo- sino por las repercusiones que pudiera tener: ¿como podrían actuar las autoridades humanas y del mundo de los monstruos si se hiciera publico que un monstruo daño a un humano? ¿Qué podía acarrearle a el, al hotel y su amigo Drac?

El hombre mosca anuncio el comienzo del combate pero ambos contendientes se quedaron inmóviles intentando encontrar una solución a sus respectivos problemas

_"ya esta! Lo tengo!"_ pensó Frank "solo tengo que empujarlo fuera del circulo"

Daniel vio como la inmensa criatura se dirigio a el extendiendo la mano a lo que reacciono instintivamente girando sobre si apoyándose contra el codo del gigante colocándose tras su espalda en un grácil movimiento que casi parecía de un baile enmudenciendo al auditorio que esperaba con curiosidad como se resolvería el combate

_"malmalmalmal….no puedo hacerle nada y si sigo esquivándolo asi puedo enfadarle y será peor aun"_

El ser compuesto de varias partes de otros se giro sobre si, dirigiéndose al muchacho con los dos brazos abiertos ocupando casi todo el circulo para impedirle toda escapatoria; su técnica aunque no fuera muy ortodoxa, funciono, consiguió echar mano al muchacho arragandolo por la camiseta levantándolo en peso sin esfuerzo, dándose la vuelta para depositarlo fuera del circulo y asi lo hizo, pero lo que solto en el suelo fue solo una camiseta vacia. Tal era su fuerza, no distinguio la diferencia de peso de un camiseta sola a cuando levantaba en peso a la misma con el humano llevandola

El humano, en cuanto Frankesntein se giro arrastrándolo, se desembarazo de la camiseta en un hábil movimiento sobre si mismo quedando vestido únicamente con los pantalones oscuros de bandas de color en los laterales dejando a la vista el resultado de muchos años de entrenamiento: no se encontraba muy musculoso pero si en evidente buena forma

* * *

_"wow! Es atractivo"_ dijo Mavis aprovechando la situacion para devolver, con un tono de broma, la expresión que Johnny uso con Winnie

_"oye!"_ – le toco esta vez protestar a un enfurruñado Johnny sin darse cuenta del tono de su esposa, provocando una risotada entre todos los amigos

* * *

_"ahora o nunca!"_ dijo para si el muchacho al observar la parte mas frágil del gigante que aun se encontraba de espaldas aun no se dándose cuenta de lo que paso. Se lanzo Con todas sus fuerzas y su peso en salto hacia la parte anterior de la rodilla impactando sobre su hombro contra ella.

Inmediatamente Frank se sujeto la rodilla estallando en carcajadas saltando a la pata coja mientras el joven se sujetaba el hombro tumbado en el suelo con un gesto de puro dolor.

_"Cosquillas le he dado con todo lo que tenia y solo le he hecho cosquillas"_ pensó el joven aun retorcido en el suelo sujetándose el hombro mirando donde estaba el gigante.

Cuando Frank dejo de reírse levemente, aun a la pata coja, y con lagrimas en los ojos miro al suelo. Estaba fuera del circulo. Despues de solo un par de segundos se solto la pierna y volvió a estallar en carcajadas acompañado esta vez por todo el auditorio


	7. Chapter 7

_Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que no solo me han leido sino que han aportado ideas, opiniones o sencillamente se han molestado en escribir: _

_a Lily Von Schweetz por leerme, a Chiara Polarix por por animarme a continuar, a Julissa13 por su recomendacion (estoy en ello)_

_a Beautiful dreaming warrior , StarLilly Rose, YumeNina , caseace y wallaceb or seguir este fic_

_a BotanicaSapiens, Spyro dragon hero y seniorcopycat por hacer de este fic uno de sus favoritos_

_y a todos los que me leeis... :) este fic esta siendo mucho mas popular en lecturas de lo que esperaba aunque se que estoy lejos de mi antiguo nivel. Intentare mejorar en la medida que mi situacion actual me lo permite (escribir a la velocidad del rayo no permite ahondar lo que quisiera dejando ese toque magico que si tiene mi inspiradora: futureauthor13 a cuyo nivel no creo que llegue :( )_

_ Sin mas dilacion vamos con ello_

** Capitulo 5 .- una nueva amistad**

Soledad. Solo era necesaria esa palabra para definir el estado de animo que sentía el joven humano que gano el torneo hacia ya un par de horas, tras ver a través de la ventana de su habitación -en la que se asomo cuando escucho el familiar rugido de unos motores encenderse- como los miembros del grupo conducían en dirección al pueblo; recordaba que se menciono en la posada en la que se reunió todo el grupo que, durante la estancia en el hotel, se haría alguna escapada para probar la gastronomía de la zona, por lo que era fácil adivinar el motivo de la marcha ya que no estaba previsto que abandonaran definitivamente el hotel tan pronto, aunque con alguien como demostró John ser, era posible esperar cualquier cosa

_- "Por mi …"_ pensó Danny encongiendose de hombros con desidia mientras atravesaba el recibidor tras haber paseado por alguna de las aulas que se fue encontrando en el castillo perdido en sus pensamientos sin caer en muchas de las sorpresas que aun le reservaba el hotel; lo cierto es que no le apetecia seguir formando parte de un comunidad liderada por una persona de esa clase; después de conocerlo un poco mejor y ver como trataba tan despectivamente a los demás prefería estar solo y tener la cabeza bien alta antes que sentirse un miserable estando rodeado de gente asi. Sin embargo tendría que pensar hacer algo para pasar el resto del tiempo que permaneciera en el hotel, aunque cabia otra opción, una opcion que le entristecia… pensaba mientras atravesaba la puerta giratoria del recibidor

* * *

Jonathan llevaba varios minutos en su forma alada observando, desde las alturas bañadas en una tenue oscuridad nocturna rota bañada por una suave luz de plata lunar, al muchacho humano que andaba pensativamente sin rumbo por el cementerio que se encontraba a la espalda del castillo, sumido en una densa y perpetua niebla que no permitia ver mas alla de unos metros. No era ningún misterio para el curioso murciélago el motivo de ls divagaciones del muchacho y que sin duda era la razón por la que el grupo al que pertenecia se separo de el, después de haber visto por casualidad, en un vuelo para "estirar las alas" y disfrutar de la fresca noche, el encaramiento que tuvo con el hombre de pelo rojizo que compartía su propio nombre. Johnny ya era muy sociable antes de convertirse en vampiro: le resultaba fácil congeniar fácilmente con la gente, pero ver como otro humano defendió a la comunidad de monstruos sin apenas conocerla le lleno de simpatía a ese humano y no iba a dejar que el resto de su estancia en el hotel le fuera desagradable –pensó decidido mientras descendia cambiando a su forma humana aun a unos metros por encima del pensativo joven

_"hola!"_ dijo dejándose caer repentinamente junto al muchacho sobresaltándolo, recordando Johnny divertido como era el mismo hacia ya tiempo

_"De aquí no salgo sin un infarto"_ bromeo el muchacho bajando la guardia que levanto instintivamente un instante antes, recuperándose del sobresalto mas aliviado al reconocer al joven vampiro al que quería conocer desde que llego

_ "lo siento, no quería asustarte"_ se disculpo, con una expresión divertida pero sincera. Realmente, ahora que lo pensaba, no escogió el mejor entorno para aparecer de esa manera –penso echando un vistazo a la nebulosa necrópolis arrepitiendose de su torpe actitud - _ "¿que haces solo por aquí?"_ pregunto como argumento para iniciar una conversación con el muchacho pese a que ya conocía la respuesta

_"no te disculpes; solo estaba paseando para pensar… me agrada este silencio, no tienes un silencio asi en la ciudad de la que vengo"_

_"¿quizas pensabas en si te equivocaste cuando reprochaste como hablaba vuestro jefe de nosotros hace un rato?_._.. discúlpame, os escuche cuando pase al lado de la ventana en la que estabais"_ – se excuso Johnny cuando vio la cara sorprendida del muchacho

_"no, no pensaba en eso, … no se si me equivoque en la forma que lo hice pero creo que dije lo que debía decir; siempre he detestado a aquellos que se creen superiores a otra gente por ignorancia o estupidez"_- aclaro casi provocando una sonrisa en Johnny - _ "Solo pensaba en si debería irme ya del hotel, … la situación actual no es la mas agradable y quedarme quizás no sea una buena idea" _– añadió luego

"_marcharte por que? Este lugar esta lleno de gente guay… Tengo una idea, ¿por que no almuerz… eeeh, CENAS con nosotros? Podría presentarte algunos amigos mios que se alojan en el hotel; lo pasaremos genial"_ –se corrigio Jonathan recordando la diferencia de costumbres y horario entre los humanos y los monstruos- "_además, me tienes que explicar como aprendiste a luchar asi… mola mazo!_" le pidió Jonathan dejando aflorar el lado "freak" enamorado del cine de artes marciales de su vida humana

Danny sonrio respondiendo _"para mi será un placer ALMORZAR con vosotros" _y le extendió la mano, estrechándola con el vampiro, sonriéndose ambos mutuamente con una mezcla de respeto y aprecio teniendo como unicos testigos el silencio reinante roto por el ululeo de alguna rapaz nocturna

* * *

Mavis llevaba rato buscando estancia por estancia aprovechando que Johnny salió a "quitar el polvo de sus alas" , aunque no tuvo éxito en el objetivo de su búsqueda. busco en el comedor y de paso cogió una tostada de ´matechilla´ saboreando cada bocado mientras se dirigía al bar en el que había algunos monstruos tomando una copa sabiendo que allí tendría una pista después de encontrarse a su tia Wanda hablando con Eunice en la terraza exterior mientras disfrutaban de una copa. Gracias a la pista de la mujerlobo, sabia que su tio Wayne estaria ensayando para la actuación que harian dentro de unas pocas horas, para conmemorar su cumpleaños y su aniversario con Jonathan, del tema que ya se había convertido en un clásico desde que fue intepretado por primera vez en aquella noche mágica coronada con la inesperada actuación de Drac

_"Tito Wayne!"_ exclamo al ver al hombre-lobo al piano en una pequeña plataforma en la sala que servia como una gran pista de baile bajo la mirada intrigada de algunos monstruos que tomaban un refrigerio en la barra ubicada en un lateral de la sala

_"Hola, niña! Has venido a vernos ensayar? Esta noche va a ser animada"_ dijo Wayne acompañado por sus tios Frank y Murray en la guitarra, y Griffin en percusion

_"Me gustaría, seguro que va a ser alucinante, pero estoy buscando a Winnie, ¿la habeis visto?"_

_"No, desde la pelea que perdió no; debe estar bastante molesta; seguramente quiere estar sola; puede que este en el auditorio, en el tejado, en el bosque…"_

Con un suspiro resignado Mavis se despidió dando las gracias al peculiar grupo musical dejándolo ensayar para seguir buscando

* * *

Winnie seguía sentada en una esquina sobre el suelo de madera del auditorio en el que se celebraron los combates pensando distraída con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas abrazadas. Se sentía tan indefensa… ¿pero por que? No era por haber perdido por primera vez una pelea, sabia que realmente pudo ganar en cualquier momento a su oponente; no, se sentía frágil desde que el muchacho le dio el beso, un beso que aunque sabia que solo fue para confundirla, cada vez que lo recordaba sentia como si se le nublara la mente y no podía pensar en nada mas salvo en como se enrojecia su cara al recordar nuevamente el roce de los labios del chico en su piel

_"Que haces aquí sola todavia?"_ escucho la voz familiar de su "prima" en forma roedora revoloteando en la sala a un par de metros por encima de su cabeza… realmente sus sentidos estaban turbados; en cualquier otra situación sus agudos oídos habrían escuchado el aleteo de Mavis mucho antes de entrar por la ventana por la accedió al auditorio

_"Me apetecia estar sola"_ le contesto mirándola casi con miedo a que se percatara de su estado mientras mavis adoptaba nuevamente su forma humana sentándose al lado de su prima, lo suficientemente cerca para que supiera que le importaba y que podía confiarle lo que deseara, pero tampoco tan cerca como para que se sintiera invadida.

_"no deberías ser tan exigente contigo misma; es imposible que ganes todo siempre; de todas formas todos sabemos que el humano hizo trampa para ganar"_ le animo mirándola por encima de la altura de sus rodillas que seguían sirviendo de escudo a Winnie, reconociendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo mentalmente para si al confirmar sus pensamientos

_"No, no es eso. No estoy enfadada por haber perdido… es solo que… no se…"_ balbuceo winnie

Mavis sabia que no debía forzar el tema, por eso tras unos segundos de silencio sentadas las dos chicas en el suelo de parqué, finalmente dijo la joven vampiresa _"Johnny y yo saldremos a dar un paseo por el pueblo después de comer con tus padres y mis tios, y de la actuación; te apetece venir? Te vendría bien despejarte. Y No aceptare un ´no´"_ –añadio antes de obtener una negativa de winnie que ante la insistencia de su prima sonrio tímidamente respondiendo unicamente con la cabeza en un leve movimiento afirmativo

* * *

Las prendas volaban de la maleta al suelo moquetado de color carmín de la habitación.

_"Nononono… que me pongo?"_ dijo Daniel en voz baja _"No quiero ir demasiado elegante ni tampoco demasiado informal" _– añadió de pensamiento intentando elegir ropa para la cena a la que había sido invitado por el pelirrojo vampiro al que por fin consiguió conocer; después de llenar el suelo de la habitación de ropa selecciono una conjunto de vaqueros y camisas oscuras pero no estaba convencido de como combinarlos

_"Sr, Deberia ponerse pantalones y camisa negra, creo que los señores de Dracula se sentirían homenajeados por su elección"_ escucho dan proveniente del pomo de la puerta

¿Como era posible que supiera que ropa estaba eligiendo teniendo los ojos cosidos? Pensó con un escalofrio; sin embargo, no le faltaba razón; desdoblo las prendas, alisando las pequeñas arrugas que se pudieran formar durante el viaje, las aliso con la mano y se cambio frente a un gran espejo en el aseo de azulejos aquamarina, del alojamiento, ocupado por unos relucientes baño y sanitario de formas redondeadas y clásicas. Realmente la cabeza encogida tenia buena ´vista´, no le desagradaba el conjunto, ademas no chirriaba en compañía del resto de monstruos

Saliendo del baño, antes de encaminarse al comedor, se detuvo en la cabeza encogida que le sugirió el conjunto, colgada por los pelos en el pomo de la puerta que dejo abierta por dirigirse apresuradamente a cambiarse de vestimenta

_"Muchas gracias, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?, no parece …. Eh…. Muy comodo como estas"_ dijo el muchacho con un tono preocupado

_"No se preocupe, es mas agradable de lo que parece, es como estar de siesta; gracias por su interés, pero saber que soy de utilidad me basta"_ le agradecio con un tono caribeño

_"En ese caso, muchas gracias por cuidar de la habitación en la que me alojo"_ dijo Dan despidiéndose afectuosamente de la cabeza

* * *

Drac dejo desganado su trabajo en el despacho que tantos dolores de cabeza le daban últimamente a causa de las suplicas de su hija por acompañarles en la cena; aunque no le hubiera insistido habría acudido igualmente al fin y al cabo pocas veces podía reunirse la familia al completo – pensó mientras salía de su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si, colocándose cuidadosamente la aterciopelada capa para encontrarse con sus amigos caninos Wayne, Wanda y Winnie en la escalera de la planta inferior de camino a la planta baja . Inmediatamente empezaron a charlar obviando el torneo celebrado poco antes siendo fácil de adivinar que a Winnie le habría incomodado el tema por su actitud ausente desde entonces. Unos minutos mas tarde se le sumaron en recepción Murray y Griffin que se encontraban previamente jugando a las cartas esperando a sus amigos atravesando minutos después el pasillo que comunicaba la sala con el comedor esperándoles allí Frank y Eunice pero sin rastro de su gran amigo Jonathan o de Mavis

Despues de unos minutos en que ocuparon finalmente sus correspondientes sillas , dejando tres vacias junto a Winnie tal y como pidió Johny , alrededor de una mesa de generosas dimensiones oculta bajo un mantel oscuo sobre el que había velas rojas en un candelabro de oro, fueron atendidos por un camarero zombie para pedirle unos entremeses mientras esperaban a la hija del conde. Winnie salio de sus pensamientos cuando se aproximaron por detrás sus primos ocupando sus asientos a su derecha dejando uno vacio a su izquerda preguntándose el resto de presentes para que estaba libre ese asiento; misterio que quedo en evidencia cuando Mavis y Johnny empezaron a saludar con la mano al pasillo de acceso haciendo señales a alguien para que se incorporar

Winnie intrigada se dio la vuelta y quedo petrificada cuando vio al sonriente joven que le vencio en el combate avanzar hacia ellos llevando unos vaqueros negros a juego con una camisa de mangas remangadas a la altura de los codos cerrada hasta 2 botones antes del cuello alto que dejaba ver el colgante plateado que reposaba sobre la piel del muchacho con pelo castaño peinado de forma cuidadosamente descuidada llevando como único complemento un brazalete ancho de cuero marron oscuro. Nada mas reconocerle winnie se giro dando la espalda al humano que se acercaba a ella esperando que no se notara como se le empezaban a subir los colores pasando desapercibido para todos menos para la mirada de de su madre

_"Espero que no os importe que se nos una Daniel"_ se excuso John

_"claro que no! Siéntate a mi lado, pequeño"_ - dijo Frank bajo la mirada de aprobación del resto de miembros a los que suscitaba curiosidad el muchacho mientras tomaba asiento entre Winnie y el gigante grisáceo- _ "que bueno verte de nuevo, tramposillo"_ le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda al joven recién sentado que sacudió todo su cuerpo pareciendo que iba a escupir los pulmones bajo la mirada divertida de los asitentes y una risilla contenida de los jóvenes vampiros y de Winnie _"tienes que darnos la revancha a mi sobrinilla y a mi"_

"gracias, ya tuve la suerte de salir mas o menos entero" dijo masajeándose la espalda pensando que se le habría quedado marcada la mano del gigante

"_bueno, ¿que os parece si pedimos la comida?"_ dijo hambriento el hombre lobo "me comería un rebaño de ovejas entero" dijo siendo fulminado por la mirada de todos los varones de la mesa…. _"ey! Es un decir"_

Despues de llamar con la mano a un camarero zombie que tomo nota de sus pedidos empezaron a hablar preguntando a la joven pareja sobre sus recientes viajes –siendo escuchado con interés por todos los miembros de la mes que disfrutaban con sus experiencias y por Dan, que no viajaba tanto como ellos pero siempre intentaba descubrir sitios y experiencias nuevas-, las novedades en las ciudades de cada comensal, como había evolucionado desde que los monstruos salieron a la luz

_ "Bueno, Danny, cuéntame, ¿me tienes en ascuas desde el combate, donde aprendiste a luchar asi?"_ Dijo Johnny cambiando de tema dirigiéndose esta vez al humano que no había intervenido aun, para dejar de ser por una vez el centro de atención y para saciar su propia curiosidad

_"Bueno, podría decirse que me viene desde que era chico, mis padres me apuntaron a karate para que aprendiera a defenderme, fue cuando empece a coger el gusto por las artes marciales" _

"_Pero, lo que usaste al luchar contra winnie no parecía karate_" observo Johnny que entendia algo de estilos de lucha gracias a los númerosos filmes de acción que había llegado a ver

_"no lo es; cuando domine un poco el karate quise aprender otro estilo de lucha y empece a entrenar taekwondo, luego jiu jitsu y actualmente estoy depurando capoeira y keysi; uso el estilo mas apropiado para la ocasión" _

_"mola! Podrias enseñarme algunos movimientos?"_ pidió Johnny que siempre deseo aprender algún estilo de lucha mas alla de imitar algún movimiento de sensei Lee

_"Como no, cuando gustes"_ - le sonrio el humano aunque el resto de monstruos varones enseguida se unieron a la petición, pasando las esposas de tan ´agresivos planes´ _- "seguro que vosotros tambien podeis enseñarme mucho"_ observo

_"yo también puedo?"_ pregunto con timidez winnie finalmente que no dijo nada desde que llego el muchacho

_"Me encantaría"_ –respondio alegre Dan con uno tono suave-_ "temia que siguieras enfadada conmigo" _aclaro sin obtener respuesta de Winnie que bajo avergonzada la mirada

_"Te dedicas a eso? A enseñar a luchar?"_ dijo Frank provocando una risa que duro unos segundos en el muchacho

_"Que va! Hay mil mejores que yo en cualquiera de las disciplinas que he aprendido; junto a un compañero llevamos toda la gestión de una pequeña empresa: me encargo de la planificación logistica, produccion y contabilidad"_

Esta vez Dracula presto mas atención; -_"contabilidad humana"_- pensó que podría pedirle consejo de los problemas que estaba sufriendo últimamente el hotel por la fiscalidad humana, pero lo haría mas adelante, no era el mejor momento y no quería preocupar a sus amigos o a su hija

Daniel realmente disfutaba de la compañía de esos seres que le hacian sentirse casi en familia; cuando se percato, ya habían pasado casi 2 horas y la sensación debía ser mutua viendo la reacción del anfitrión de hotel tras mirar su antiquísimo pero bien conservado reloj

_ "Chicos! Solo quedan unos minutos para que empiece nuestro numero!"_ exclamo levantándose de un salto el conde, al percatarse de que apenas faltaban unos minutos para la fiesta de clausura del esperado aniversario

_"Que?!"_ respondieron todos al unisono levantándose al segundo dirigiéndose casi corriendo al patio de la piscina no sin antes sugiriendo a su nuevo amigo humano que les acompañara pero sin dejarle apenas tiempo a reaccionar

_"Winnie por que no acompañas a Danny al patio? Nos veremos allí; espero que te guste el show"_ sugirió Mavis dirigiendo guiñando un ojo a Winnie cuando el joven no la vio provocando que Winnie se sonrojara

"_Ey! espe…"_ interrumpio la frase Daniel cuando la vampiresa se alejo revoloteando tras metarmofosearse en su forma de murciélago siguiendo a un Jonathan que le llevaba ya bastante ventaja pero que ralentizo su vuelo esperando su incorporación dirigiéndose ambos junto a sus amigos

_"¿Bueno, vamos?"_ dijo el muchacho a winnie quien parecio leerle el pensamiento ya que antes de terminar la frase se adelanto ligeramente cogiéndole de la manga tirando suavemente de el _"vamos"_


	8. Chapter 8

Un nuevo capitulo, he tenido que rehacerlo varias veces por tener mis dudas de haber conseguido impregnarle del sentimiento que pretendia. En fin, espero que os guste :)

**Capitulo 6.- lagrimas**

La recepción del hotel estaba sumido en un ambiente de serena tranquilidad acompañada con el alumbrado proporcionado únicamente por velas que envolvia a la estancia en una calidez resaltando el cuidado buen gusto con el que se había decorado de granito gris y suelos de mármol cubiertos parcialmente con tapices y moquetas de oro y carmín evidenciando el cariño con el que fue diseñado

los pocos zombies que estaban al cuidado de la recepcion mientras fuera se estaba celebrando el esperado espectaculo, sencillamente se entretenían desplazando únicamente sus ojos para seguir el vuelo de una mosca. Literalmente.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que esa calma se viera rota al girar las puertas principales dejando pasar a un numero creciente de monstruos y humanos llegados desde el exterior con expresiones de agrado y satisfacción comentando entre ellos el colofón a una estancia tan original como agradable

Danny aun se encontraba apoyado en una pared de la terraza exterior, que daba protagonismo a la piscina de espesas aguas color aceituna, observando al ya vacio escenario en el que minutos antes sus nuevos amigos habían intepretado el numero musical que daba por finalizada la celebración del doble aniversario y del que solo quedaban los focos de colores aun encendidos pero inmóviles.

Desde los primeros acordes supo que no seria una simple actuación: le parecio una interpretacion encantadora y llena de magia: jamas hubiera imaginado que las mesas volaran y ver al conde cantar fue algo inesperado para el aun costándole borrar de su mente la tan equivocada imagen que forjo del vampiro durante años de leyendas, libros y peliculas. Los llamados "monstruos" no paraban de sorprenderle y no para mal, todas las sorpresas eran agradables

_"Que te ha parecido?"_ Escucho la suave voz de winnie aproximándose desde la entrada del recinto

_"Ha sido… mágico. He ido a algunos conciertos pero pocos me han hecho sentir algo. No es solo música"_ se sincero volviendo su mirada entonces perdida en el cielo dirigiéndola ahora a la joven licántropo _ "Me alegra que estes aquí"_ -prosiguio- _"se que no te agrada mi compañía, supongo que es por como termino el combate; de verdad que lo siento"_ se intento disculpar sinceramente

_"¿por que dices eso?"_ pregunto winnie temorosa notando como el corazón se le aceleraba

_"porque apenas hablas cuando estoy; no te preocupes, mañana el grupo y yo nos marchamos del hotel para proseguir nuestra ruta"_ dijo Daniel con un nudo en la garganta provocando una gran angustia en Winnie al escuchar que seria la ultima noche del humano en el hotel.

_"No! No es eso!"_ quiso decirle winnie pero no le salieron las palabras; tuvo que hacer acopio de valor y fuerzas para no quedarse callada como le estaba pasando con ese muchacho que tanto le turbaba al sentir que sus ojos buscaban los suyos y que ahora se le aproximaba sintiendo que le flaqueaban las rodillas; no podía permitir que se hiciera una imagen equivocada de ella en su ultima noche juntos. _"he tenido malas experiencias cuando me ha abierto con otras personas"_ acerto finalmente a decir con un tono apagado _"no es por ti… me gusta tu compañia"_ dijo notando como le subían los colores al decir las ultimas palabras agradeciendo que la luz de colores de llos focos no permitiría verlo.

Dan dvisiblemene aliviado ecidio no hacer preguntar intuyendo que no era una tema agradable para la muchacha _"Entiendo…. Perdona por juzgarte mal; no hago mas que meter la pata"_ pensó unos segundos ante de continuar _"Se que nos conocemos hace poco, pero…. si alguna vez te apetece hablar, a mi me encantara escuchar"_

A Winnie le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esas palabras notando el sincero interés del humano por aliviar su pesar, alzo la mirada y se quedaron mirando unos segundos los dos acercándose poco a poco sin siquiera se conscientes de ello

_"ey! Parej…. Ay!"_ dijo Johnny al localizar, tras unos minutos intentando localizar a los jóvenes enmudecidos, después de doblar una esquina recibiendo de mavis, al instante, un buen sonoro coscorrón en la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche por haber interrumpido a la pareja que, ruborizada, se alejo rápidamente un par de pasos reparando en lo que podía parecer

La joven vampira se acerco a los muchachos suspirando resignada mientras Johnny se rascaba su dolorida cabeza despeninando sus cabellos pelirrojos

_"Winnie, Johnny y yo vamos a dar una ultima vuelta por el pueblo, ¿os apetece venir?"_ viendo como winnie dudaba unos segundos mirando al humano añadió_ "Danny, ven tu tambien"_

_"me encantaria",_ dijo Danny que estaba feliz de prolongar la compañía de la chica-lobo que asentia alegre recordando las aventuras que le narraban sus primos siempre que viajaban fuera del hotel

_"Bueno, ¿vamos?"_ dijo Johnny transformándose en murciélago esperando que le siguiera su zing y su prima y…. -_"lo siento"_- dijo avergonzado volviendo a cambiar a su forma humana, hoy no era su dia: olvido que Danny era un humano y que no podría seguirles, sin embargo el muchacho le respondio confiado adivinando sus pensamientos

_ "¿perdona por que?, ¿por que crees que no podre seguiros?"_ dijo sacando las llaves de su vehiculo mostrándoselas al vampiro

* * *

Mavis se llevo a Winnie a su cuarto después de que se lo pidiera susurrándole sintiéndose extraña si hubiera acompañado a los 3 amigos que llevaban una vestimenta ligeramente mas elegante desde el baile. Mavis llevaba su habitual vestido negro con medias de rayas rojinegras y una elegante capa que le daba un toque mas refinado**, **conjuntada perfectamente por Danny y Johnny que desde su transformacion en vampiro cambio ligeramente su gusto en ropajes eligiendo para la ocasión una camiseta marron oscura de mangas largas con unos pantalones oscuros llevando sobre los hombros una capa que le regalo drac en uno de sus aniversarios de conversión a vampiro. Danny llevaba unos vaqueros negros acompañados por una tambien negra camisa arremangada a la altura de los codos y abierta desde dos botones antes del cuello mostrando su colgante de oro blanco, cortas botas negras por debajo de los vaqueros completando el conjunto un brazalete marron en uno de los brazos**. **La joven licántropo se sentía fuera de lugar con su habitual camiseta sin mangas fucsia decorada con el dibujo de una calavera blanca y vaqueros azules; Nunca le importo mucho su aspecto, le bastaba con sentirse comoda… ¿tambien seria por ese humano que empezó a preocuparse por su apariencia? Pensaba mientras observaba como su prima cortaba con uno de sus vestidos negros con una evidente habilidad costurera ajustándolo mas al estilo de su prima

_"listo!"_ exclamo satisfecha tras solo unos minutos de cortes y cosidas lanzándoselo a su prima para que se lo pusiera mientras ella se disponía a sacar utensilios de peuiqueria para arreglarle el pelo

_"es… fantástico"_ dijo en voz baja maravillada mirándose en un gran espejo de pared sobre una comoda tras ponerse su nueva gala

_"ahora el broche final!"_ dijo su prima mientras le soltaba la cola de caballo que recogia su pelo dejándoselo suelto empezando a darle forma cuidadosamente

* * *

Johnny y Danny hablaban en el recibidor animosamente mientras esperaban a sus dos acompañantes de diversos temas conociéndose un poco mejor

_"Tu actuación en el espectáculo de antes fue fantástico, cantas bien pero tocas aun mejor"_ le dijo el humano que recordaba con cariño la actuación que lamento no grabar para escucharla en la intimidad mas adelante

_"Jeje… gracias, siempre me ha encantado la música, he ido a muchos conciertos y no me separo de mi reproductor"_ dijo señalando su bolsillo donde guardaba un reproductor de pantalla táctil

_"podríamos intercambiar música"_ -propuso el humano tambien dando palmadas sobre un bolsillo de su pantalón dando a entender que tenia otro reproductor similar- _"conoces el grup…?"_ Enmudecio de pronto a ver a una deslumbrante Winnie bajando lentamente por la escalera seguida por su prima que no quería robarle protagonismo. Llevaba un ceñido vestido negro llegando de largo a casi las rodillas, con ausencia de tela en la parte superior izquerda dejando a la vista uno de sus hombros sobre el que caia su pelo castaño y ligeramente ondulado cuidadosamente peinado dando todo el conjunto dando una sensación de sensual feminidad atípica en ella

_"que os parece?"_ pregunto Winnie avergonzada sintiéndose extraña no acostumbrada con su nuevo look

_"No esta nada mal"_ dijo Johnny con ternura cuidando sus palabras para no irritar nuevamente a su esposa _"¿que opinas Dan?"_

_"yo… yo…. no….."_ balbuceo sin poder articular otras palabras a medida que Winnie se le aproximaba alegrando su reacción a la joven no solo porque estaba claro que al humano no le desagradaba el cambio sino porque ahora era el a quien le costaba hablar provocando una sonrisa complice en los jóvenes vampiros

* * *

Mavis y Johnny volaban varios metros sobre el vehiculo gris oscuro, que gracias a su color perfectamente podría fundirse con la noche si no fuera por el alumbrado de sus faros, mostrándole el camino por el sendero tenebroso que atravesaba el bosque, siguiéndoles a toda velocidad

Sin duda que los jóvenes vampiros podrían ir mucho mas rápido y dejar el automóvil detrás pero no querían afear el gesto del humano que se esforzaba al volante llevando su vehiculo hasta el limite intentando seguir el ritmo de los vampiros en un esfuerzo por integrarse

Winnie se ofrecio para acompañar a Dan en el vehiculo, para no dejarle solo durante el trayecto, sin esperar la diversión que estaba experimentando, no era igual que atravesar un bosque corriendo a toda velocidad, era una sensación muy distinta, por la altura del vehiculo se sentía como si estuviera tumbada en el suelo, lo que acrecentaba la sensación de velocidad, la tracción trasera y el empuje del potente motor era completada por la hábil conducción del humano que no dejaba de sorprenderla: estaba completamente concentrado, sin perder ningún detalle de la carretera, cambiando constantemente de marchas apurando el rendimiento del vehiculo sacando el máximo provecho en cada curva. Winnie volvió a sonreir mientras le observaba de soslayo

Tras unos minutos de intensa conducción, los jóvenes vampiros deceleraron el vuelo al acercarse a la entrada del pueblo protegida por una muralla medieval que lo rodeba quedando en ella restos de carteles de bienvenida de "el festival de los monstruos" celebrada en esas fechas, evidentemente ya concluido por la hora de la madrugada en que ya se encontraban. Tras atravesar la muralla el vehiculo para aparcar a unos metros de la entrada en una plaza de acceso, se bajaron los jóvenes sumándose a ellos los dos vampiros descendiendo cambiando a su forma humana sin preocuparse por que alguien pudiera verlos: no parecía que hubiera nadie en las calles y en el pueblo ya todos conocían la existencia de los monstruos desde años antes siendo cariñosamente aceptados por sus habitantes

No repararon en que a esas horas el pueblo carecia de actividad en sus dormidas calles y empezaron a pensar en volver cuando escucharon una música pegadiza proveniente de una de las calles cercanas rompiendo el silencio sepulcral reinante, siguiendo la melodía con la esperanza de encontrar algún plan interesante hasta llegar a una casa de dos plantas, que por la música y la decoración adivinaron que se conviritio en una sala de baile y musica, confirmando sus pensamientos cuando salio una pareja a través de unas puertas metálicas que al abrirse inundo de un ruido atronador las cercanías - provocando una reacción de sobresalto en los 4 amigos, especialmente en uno de ellos- silenciandose de nuevo al cerrarse

_"Una discoteca"_ dijo Johnny

_"que bien! Entremos!"_ dijo una emocionada mavis que no conocio muchas discotecas humanas recordando a Johnny uno de los rasgos de su personalidad que tanto le gustaba de su zing: su inocente curiosidad

Antes de entrar Danny se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada sujetándose la tripa con un gesto de molestia y encorvándose ligeramente _"ufffff… me temo que he debido comer algo en el hotel que no me ha sentado bien, debería volverme"_

_"Vaya, bueno, entonces mejor que nos volvamos los 4"_ sugirió Johnny con una expresión decepcionada imaginando que el humano probo algo del menú de los monstruos sin estar acostumbrado

_"no! No quiero arruinaros el plan; no os preocupes, puedo volver solo, vosotros quedaos y pasadlo bien; mañana me teneis que contar todos los detalles"_ suplico el humano

_ "de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te vayas solo"_ objeto la chica lobo _"yo acompaño a Danny, vosotros pasadlo bien, mañana nos lo contareis a los dos"_

Mavis y Johnny se miraron no muy convencidos pero antes de que pudieran protestar añadió el humano -_"si por mi culpa os veis obligados a volver sin disfrutar de la fiesta me sentiré muy culpable"- _. ¿Ante ese argumento que podían decir? Mavis y Johnny finalmente accedieron y entraron en el local después de despedirse de sus dos amigos quedándose con una cierta cara de preocupación por el estado de Danny pero sabían que acompañado por Winnie llegaría bien al hotel

Después de que entraran los dos vampiros y se apagara el estruendo que venia de dentro del local al cerrar las puertas metalicas, quedando ambos en la entrada de la discoteca bajo la luz amarillenta de un farol aislado que les evitaba estar sumidos en la oscuridad,el joven se enderezo nuevamente diciendo a la chica-lobo _"Bueno, te apetece si damos un paseo?"_

Winnie le miro confundida con los ojos abiertos como platos _"Crei que no te encontrabas bien"_

_"Si….Bueno… siento haber dicho esa mentirijlla pero no quería que te sintieras obligada a ir al discoteca con nosotros e intuia que si me marchaba no permitirías que me fuera solo"_

_"Pero… por que?"_ Winnie seguía sin entender la actitud de Danny

_"Bueno,… Te observe durante el show en el hotel y vi que el fuerte sonido te afectaba, por lo que recordé que tus sentidos son mucho mas agudos que los nuestros. Supongo que lo soportaste porque no era excesivamente intenso, pero las discotecas humanas son ensordeceras y viendo el estruendo que sale de esta creo los dos sabemos que hasta te causaría dolor …."_

Winnie le miro sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo podía ser que se diera cuenta de todo eso en tan poco tiempo? ¿Hizo todo ese teatro pensando en ella?. Desde que conocio a ese chico le costaba no dejar de sonreir pero en esta ocasión tuvo que hacer autenticos esfuerzos para no abrazarle –"_me encantara dar ese paseo contigo"_ le dijo con voz dulce

* * *

Winnie sentía que finalmente su timidez empezaba a quedar atrás, el muchacho le escuchaba atentamente con actitud amable mientras ella le explicaba mas detalles de los cambios sucedidos en el hotel, sobre la familia de Johnny y como eran reacios inicialmente a su "conversión" mientras paseaban sin prisa por las pobremente iluminadas, desérticas calles del pueblo inmersas en un silencio absoluto solo roto por el eco de las pisadas de los jóvenes, hasta hasta que al doblar una esquina se tropezaron con un hombre de mediana edad con ojos semicerrados y mejillas rosadas mostrando otros evidentes signos de embriaguez por su dificultad para mantener el equlibrio y su ropa manchada de licor asimétricamente abrochada sobre una prominente tripa fruto de masivas ingestas de zumo de cebada, confirmando sus sospechas por el intenso olor a alcohol que emanaba de su aliento

_"Disculpe"_ se excuso rápidamente Danny prosiguiendo su marcha

_ "Mirha donnnde andash "_ prouncio torpemente quedándose mirando a Winnie con ojos lascivos hasta percatarse de su ´condición especial´ _"Deberíash llevvar a eshe shucho con collar"_

Winnie, desde que se dieron a conocer a los humanos cuidadaba su aspecto para poder integrarse en ambos mundos, podría pasar como una chica humana sino fuera por cierto rasgos que no le pasaron inadvertidos al beodo humano y que la delataban. No era la primera vez que Winnie sufrio el rechazo y burlas de algunos humanos pero no dejaba de entristecerla que, como esta vez, la despreciaran solo por no ser de su especie; pero esta vez se avergonzó especialmente por que su acompañante tuviera que escuchar esa actitud y miro temerosa a Dan sin saber como reaccionaria

Parándose en seco, y después de un par de segundos de silencio, respondio Danny _"es verdad, le falta un collar"_ dijo dándole la razon

Winnie miro sorprendida a Dan con la boca abierta por la decepcion que sintió de repente bajando al la mirada al suelo sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas; Danny era igual que todos. Estaba a punto de marcharse a la carrera antes de estallar en sollozos hasta que noto como algo le caia desde atrás apoyándose en su cuello. Daniel le estaba colocando el collar de oro blanco que acariciaba frecuentemente

_"sabia que le faltaba algo; ahora si estas realmente preciosa, gracias por el consejo amigo"_ respondió dirigiendole una sonrisa burlona al pueblerino mientras rodeo con su brazo los hombros de la chica lobo alejándose de la mirada del bebido humano cuya mente nublada por el acohol le impido procesar a tiempo lo que había escuchado para responder

Winnie siempre había librado sus batallas, no necesitaba que nadie la defendiera y y empezaba a estar acostumbrada al desprecio de esa clase de individuos, pero sentir que por primera vez en su vida, alguien que no fuera de su familia, diera la cara por ella le lleno de alegría y apoyo su cabeza suavemente el el brazo dell joven que la rodeaba cerrando los ojos invadida por una sensación de seguridad

Cuando Danny escucho la palabra "chucho" la ira se apodero de el; jamas fue una persona agrasiva pero esta vez tuvo como primer impulso arrancarle la cabeza a ese desgraciado. Sin embargo apretó sus puños hasta que casi le sangraron las manos controlandose sabiendo que seguramente no era solo el alcohol el que hablaba por ese indeseable y a ese tipo de personas les dolia mas unas palabras bien escogidas que un golpe en la barbilla.

Al doblar la esquina contigua y asegurarse estar fuera de la visión del alocholizado, danny le retiro la mano del hombro disculpándose con Winnie _"perdona, espero no haberte parecido lanzado; pensé que asi reforzaba lo que le dije a ese cretino_" dijo aun cierto tono enojado en su voz

_"no… no importa"_ le disculpo Winnie sin atreverse a revelar como le agrado sentir el contacto de su piel

_"Oye, tengo una idea, me gustaría enseñarte algo"_ recordó Danny queriendo borrar rápidamente de la mente de Winnie el tropiezo con el ebrio indeseable al pensar que su nuevamente actitud reservada derivaba de ese encuentro. Winnie no sabia que quería mostrarle pero le siguió sin dudar que seria algo interesante

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la plaza de acceso al pueblo donde se aparco el vehiculo, retirando esta vez Daniel la capota mientras la muchacha accedia al interior del vehiculo, arrancando el motor y dirigiéndose a la salida del pueblo en dirección contraria al hotel desconcertando a la copiloto

_"A donde vamos?_" pregunto intrigada esta vez

_"enseguida lo veras, mientras, cierra los ojos"_ sugirió el conductor

Winnie cerro los ojos pese a estar invadida por la curiosidad confiando en el resto de sus sentidos: podía sentir el viento por la no excesiva velocidad del vehiculo, los arboles mecerse a causa de la brisa nocturna, el frescor nocturno, el agua corriendo por riachuelos cercanos, el aleteo de las aves nocturnas en busca de alimento y finalmente tras varios minutos sintió que el coche deceleraba su marcha hasta detenerse sobre tierra y gravilla. Dan se bajo del coche, abriendo para su acompañante la puerta tomándole con delicadeza de la mano para ayudarla a bajarse y orientarla varios metros en la direccion a seguir

_"Abre los ojos"_ dijo con una voz cargada de ternura

Winnie no podía creerlo… tantos años yendo al hotel, pasando al lado de ese hermoso paraje y desconocia totalmente de su existencia. No podía reaccionar, ni siquiera se atrevia a pestañear para no perderse ese conmovedor paisaje. Daniel recordaba lo hermoso que era el lago Santa Anna al atardecer, pero con el lago sirviendo de espejo sobre la luna llena impregnando todo de una dulce luz plateada el manto turquesa del cielo nocturno, esa imagen cautivadora no podía describirse con palabras. Era como un oasis rodeado de densos bosques salvajes decorados con destellos plateados al reflejarse la luna en la escarcha adherida en sus hojas.

Estuvieron varios minutos incapaces de articular palabra ante la paradisiaca imagen que se mostraba ante ellos

_ "Es preciosa…"_ finalmente dijo Danny

_"Si, la luna realmente es preciosa. Todo esto es precioso" l_e dio la razon la conmovida muchacha

"_No me referia a la luna_" le dijo danny dulcemente a winnie casi arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su atrevimiento hasta que noto como los calidos labios de la chica se acercaban para obsequiarle con un beso. un largo y suave beso al que el muchacho acompaño acariciándole la mejilla y cuello con cariño hasta que se separaron perdiendo la nocion del tiempo pero sin separarse totalmente manteniendo el contacto de sus frentes mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados.

Winnie jamas había sentido tanto cariño; no deseaba que acabara esa noche, no quera separarse de ese chico. Y de sus ojos broto una lagrima. Era feliz; No todas las lagrimas son de tristeza


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo .- TRAGEDIA**

_"¡Eres un imbécil!" _retumbo la voz femenina en la majestuosa recepción llamando la atención únicamente de los zombies que estaban al cargo; a escasos minutos del amanecer casi todos los huespedes se encontraban ya recogidos en su aposentos no quedando testigos de la reprimenda que la chica de rubio cabello estaba dirigiendo hacia el coordinador del grupo desde antes de entrar por la puerta de recepción, amplificando, la estancia, el sonido como si fuera una caja de resonancia

Agnes, como el resto de asistentes, no se percato de la ausencia de Danny hasta que llegaron a una posada de un pueblo no muy lejano en el que el John reservo plaza para degustar la gastronomía de la zona. En verdad pese a lo reprobable de su actitud, era evidente que sabia escoger planes y lugares agradables a visitar: la estructura feudal de la posada combinando vigas de madera con antiguas piedras grisáceas recubiertas por algamasa conjuntaba perfectamente con la decoración de espadas, escudos de armas y utensilios de campo. La iluminación tenue proporcionada por lámparas de aceite completaba el ambiente coronado por la abundante y sabrosa comida, que habría estado exquisita de no haberse arruinado toda la velada -y el resto de la noche- al percatarse que se había relegado del plan al muchacho

_ "eh, tranquilita, yo decido quien se puede venir y quien no a MIS planes" _se defendió John con altanería pasando ya cerca de la mesa de reservas del hotel

_"pero tu quien te has creido que eres?! No eres nuestro jefe ni nuestro padre!, si estamos aquí es para pasar un rato agradable" _siguió la joven en un reproche que iba subiendo de tono

John miraba al resto de miembros buscando un apoyo que nadie le prestaba, solo obtenia de los presentes miradas de reprobación y hasta de no podía terminar bien

_"esta bien, esta bien, le pediré perdón y que se reincopore, ¿satisfecha?" _intento enmendarse sin poder evitar un tono de falsa disculpa

_"mas te vale, es la segunda vez que haces algo asi, no habrá una tercera. Cuando regresemos expondré mi queja al club para que no vuelvas a organizar nada… y espero que los demás hagáis lo mismo" _sentencio finalmente mirando al resto del grupo que asentia con firmeza dejando a John sin saber que decir

Todos los miembros se dispersaron para marcharse a sus habitaciones dejándolo solo en la recepción bajo la mirada confundida de los zombies que no entendían la situacion

_"expulsado del club? No lo dira en serio!" - _pensó el hombre con los brazos cruzados sobre su prominente vientre en una actitud defensiva. Tenia que pensar en como arreglar eso. No podía entender como todos le habían traicionado. Era SU grupo,¿Cómo se atrevían a reprenderle? Pensaba enojándose cada vez mas hasta que escucho el rugido de un motor aproximándose y apagándose junto al resto de vehículos ya estacionados, entrando poco después su dos jóvenes ocupantes por la puerta giratoria hablando cariñosamente muy próximos el uno al otro sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento; ni siquiera para mirarle a el; ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

John apretó los dientes con ira. Esperaba que apartando al muchacho se quedara aislado y aprendiera que no debía volver a ponerle en evidencia; no solo consiguió lo contrario, sino que jamas vio tan feliz a Daniel como demostraba estar ahora. ¿Preferia a ese chucho antes que a SU grupo?. mientras se arrascaba alterado su abultada barriga vio claro que debía dehacerse de ese muchacho de una vez por todas. Todo era por SU culpa. EL contamino a los demas. EL lo puso en su contra. Se convirtió en una espina para el grupo del que el era y seguiría siendo el lider, una espina que iba a arrancar

* * *

Agnes se dirigio a la habitación del joven muchacho gracias a uno de los zombies en la mesa de reservas que le indico cual era tras consultar el libro de huespedes, señalando el numero fijado sobre una placa de madera en el compartimento de la pared destinado a alojar las llaves de las habitaciones. Era increíble lo que John había vuelto a hacer. Quería disculparse con el joven muchacho en nombre del resto del grupo pensando que se sentiría solo. ¿Por que John la había tomado con el? No podía entenderlo; Cada vez que hablo con el le parecio un chico muy dulce y agradable.

Empezo a pensar que el zombi de la recepción se equivoco al indicarle el numero y ala del castillo donde se alojaba ya que esa era el ala del castillo donde se hospedaban los monstruos. Al llegar a la habitación indicada llamo con suavidad con temor a despertarle si se encontraba .

"Vacia, señorita" respondio la cabeza encogida que colgaba del pomo de la puerta

"eh… podría decirme si en esta habitación se aloja algún humano?" Pregunto Agnes sin poder evitar que se le pusiera la carne de gallina al ver a la figura que colgaba del pomo por sus propios cabellos

"si, señorita, un humano muy simpático" -respondio la ´tzantza´- "no lo regreso desde la cena con los Señores de Dracula"

"Dracula…" musito Agnes recordando el encuentro que tuvieron ella y el chico con el vampiro. Sonrio pensando que al menos no se encontró solo; no le extraño, Dan le parecía alguien que hacia amigos fácilmente. "ok, gracias" dijo girándose para seguir buscándolo

Empezo a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho la voz de Danny proveniente de una planta inferior. Bajo apresuradamente buscando el origen distinguiendo una segunda voz femenina. Empezaba a tener el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien. Llego a la planta inferior doblando la esquina de las escaleras de mármol enmoquetadas para encarar el estrecho pasillo de piedras grises iluminados por velas, del que provenían las voces y vio a Dan hablando con alguien a quien no pudo distinguir por estar a contraluz de una de las velas.

Se disponía a dirigirse a ellos para hablar con Danny hasta que vio como la chica se adelanto poniéndose de puntillas para dedicarle un beso rápido antes de girarse y entrar a su habitación. Agnes quedo petrificada, retrocedio lentamente de nuevo hacia la escalera para marcharse con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

* * *

El sol empezó a ocultarse bajo una de las formaciones rocosas que rodeaban el castillo dejando aun unos minutos de color dorado de fondo antes de dar paso a su nemesis nocturno que anunciaba una nueva jornada en el hotel

En una de las habitaciones empezó a sonar un teléfono provocando que una mano somnolienta apareciera por debajo de la manta, que tapaba hasta el pelo al dormitante inquilino, intentando en unos torpes movimientos silenciarlo hasta que finalmente lo consiguio con un perezoso gruñido de protesta

Tras un minutos remoloneando en la no demasiado comfortable cama, se destapo Dániel incorporándose mirando de reojo con ojos aun entreabiertos el aparato que le despertó provocándole todavía unos escalofríos aunque ello no le impidió agradecer a la calavera el servicio prestado ya actuo que tal y como pidió el dia anterior para asegurarse que le diera tiempo a lo que tenia previsto antes de la partida

Tras escoger la ropa para el regreso consitente en una camisa de leñador rojo oscuro sobre una camisa marron oscura y unos pantalones color arena, empezo a preparar la maleta para la partida prevista del grupo esa misma noche. Lo hacia sin prisa en un vano intento porque no llegara ese momento. No quería marcharse.

Empezo a repasar mentalmente lo sucedido la noche anterior: El paseo en el pueblo, el encuentro con el alcoholizado pueblerino, el lago Santa Anna, el beso….. el beso. Danny se detuvo sujetando una camisa a medio doblar antes de echarla sobre la maleta que se encontraba sobre su cama sonriendo, acariciándose los labios recodando el sabor y la suavidad de los labios de Winnie notando como el corazón le latia a toda prisa.

Una llamada en la puerta de su habitación le saco de sus pensamientos y recogio apresuradamente las pocas ropas que le quedaban por guardar y que se encontraban sobre la cama cerrando a presión la maleta

_ "¿Quien es?" _

_"¿Dániel? ¿puedo pasar?" _– se escucho una voz femenina que al principio no reconocia

_"Si, claro" _respondio ligeramente confuso

Tras abrirse la puerta despacio vio a Wanda, la madre de Winnie accediendo a la habitación - _"¿Podemos hablar, hijo?" _

_"Como no", _le pidió el muchacho con un gesto invitándola a tomar asiento en una silla de madera recubierta con acolchamiento carmesi de época luis XV mientras el se sentaba en la cama._ "de que querra hablar conmigo?"_ pensó

Aceptando la sugerencia del muchacho, la mujer lobo tomo asiento despacio. Costaba creer que era la madre de Winnie… la mujer lobo tenia muchos mas rasgos animales y una piel con mayor densidad de pelo.

_"Si estas ocupado puedo venir mas adelante", -_dijo señalando con la mirada la maleta recién cerrada apoyada contra la pared, pregunto con voz casi maternal_- "¿os marchais ya?"_

_"Por desgracia"_

_"por desgracia? No tienes nadie que te espere donde vives? Alguna persona especial? O quizás tu familia? O Trabajo?"_

_"si, claro, mi trabajo me espera, tengo 2 semanas de vacaciones al coincidir con dos festivos, todavía me quedaría mas de una semana libre. " _dijo el muchacho

_"Que es mi hija para ti?" _pregunto esta vez directamente Wanda percatándose que el humano no menciono nada sobre la pregunta de su pareja

_"perdón?" _

_"es inútil intentar esconder algo a una madre" _–sonrio Wanda con picardía apoyándose totalmente en la silla midiendo su tono para que el muchacho no se sintiera que estaba siendohostil_– " solo quiero saber tus intenciones"_

_"Mis intenciones?" _pregunto nuevamente el joven humano sin saber exactamente que quería decir cuando la mujer lobo se levanto en dirección a la ventana mirando fuera con un tono apagado antes de proseguir

_"Cuando se supo de nuestra existencia en el mundo de los humanos muchos seguimos con nuestra vida normal mientras que otros intentaron integrarse en el mundo humano….como Winnie"_ la mujer le explico como su hija, en un intento por integrarse ilusionada decidio ir a un colegio humano _"pero los niños humanos pueden ser muy crueles. Pueden dejar heridas muy profundas. Desgraciadamente mi esposo y yo no os dimos cuenta hasta que ya era tarde. Winnie empezó a perder interés en ir al colegio pero…" _-hizo una pausa tragando saliva avergonzada_ – "hasta que la escuchamos una noche dormirse entre sollozos no supimos que pasaba"_

_ "Ya has visto a Winnie, se esfuerza por cuidar su aspecto para poder volver a integrarse. No quiero vuelvan a hacerle daño" _sentencio finalmente girando la cabeza para volver a mirar al muchacho que tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa mientras escuchaba con gesto serio pero de cuyos ojos caia 1 solitaria lagrima.

_"Creo que eres buena persona"_ –dijo sonriéndole- "_pero la verdad es que mañana partis y ¿entonces que pasara?"_

_"No lo se… no se que pasara mañana_" –dio Daniel tragando saliva-_ "creo que usted tampoco puede saber que pasara mañana. Solo podemos saber lo que pasa hoy…. y hoy querria pasar cada segundo con Winnie"_

La madre de Winnie le sonrio viendo la reacción del muchacho. Tenia mucha razón. se dirigío a la puerta, para dejar al humano solo con sus pensamientos, dándole una par de palmaditas en el hombro al pasar junto a deteniéndose un segundo con el pomo en la mano _"Me alegro que seas tu" _dijo con una ternura casi maternal

Dani se quedo mirando a la puerta ya cerrada en el lugar donde se encontraba la mujer lobo instantes antes _"que sea yo?"_

* * *

_"que romántico" _suspiro mavis en voz baja fascinada escuchando a su ´prima´ mientras se encontraba echada boca abajo en la cama con la cara apoyada en las manos moviendo adelante y atrás juguetonamente ansiosa por conocer que mas ocurrio esa noche entre Dan y su prima

Hacia no mucho que Mavis oyo como llamaban a su habitación nada mas ponerse el sol, por lo que termino de arreglarse tras besar a su marido, dejando al perezoso Jonathan tapándose con la almohada en un intento por reconociliar el sueño

Al girar el pomo metalico y abrir la crujiente puerta de madera se encontro a la chicalobo sonriéndole con los ojos brillantes, entendiendo enseguida la vampiresa que algo había ocurrido de lo que deseaba hablar … finalmente no era mavis quien tenia que contar con detalle lo sucedido esa noche

Mavis tuvo que terminar de despertar a Johnny para que las dejara solas provocando las somnolientas protestas del muchacho que aun con ojos medio cerrados y arrastrando los pasos, como si le pesara toneladas todo el cuerpo, se cambio con la lentitud y torpeza propia del personal de recepción para dirigirse al comedor a través de las escaleras con el ceño fruncido no solo por el despertar que había sufrido, sino tambien preso de la curiosidad al dejar a las dos chicas que querían estar a solas

Mavis seguía escuchando enternecida lo sucedido después de que su prima y el muchacho abandonaran la discoteca. todo adquiria sentido, como el misterioso y repentino dolor de estomago de su nuevo amigo humano … Sin embargo Mavis se sinio un poco avergonzada al no pensar en como podía afectarle a su prima el intenso sonido de la discoteca

Danny sin duda era muy distinto a su Johnny pero a la vez eran muy parecidos. Se alegraba profundamente por su prima, se sentía feliz al comprobar que compartían el mismo sentimiento que cuando ella conocio a Jonathan. Desde su posición podía ver a su prima, aun hablando ilusionada sin cesar de sonreir, sentada de espaldas a ella apoyada en el lateral de la cama abrazandose las rodillas mientras acariaba con cariño el collar que le presto el joven

* * *

Tras recoger la maleta y salir de la habitación dando las gracias a la cabeza reducida que cuidada de su puert para dirigirse al comedor y tomar un pequeño "desayuno", recorrio medio hotel buscando a los amigos que había hecho en su estancia; el anfitrión fue el mas sencillo de localizar gracias a una de las armaduras que le indico el camino a un pasillo en un nivel superior en la donde daba instrucciones a un grupo de zombies con herramientas, aparentemente para solventar incidencia

_ "Conde, nos marchamos"_

_"¿Tan pronto? Crei que disponía de mas días y esperaba disfrutar de su compañía ese tiempo"_

_"Desgraciadamente tenemos un itineraro previsto para toda la semana que no podemos anular; créame que me lo he planteado; tengo muchas razones para desear prolongar mi estancia en este…. paraíso"_ – el vampiro sonrio orgulloso al escuchar esa referencia-_ "¿podría despedirme de su hija y Johnny? No consigo localizarlos"_

_"por supuesto; se apenaran de no haber podido despedirse en persona"_ le aseguro

Tras dirigirse a la piscina, indicado por Dracula al preguntarle por la ubicación de sus amigos, se despidió de Frank, Eunice, Murray, Griffin, Wayne, Wanda y dos de sus hijos

_"te veremos pronto de nuevo por aquí Danny?"_ pregunto Griffn

_"No lo dudéis…"_ respondio con una sonrisa apagada mirando a Wanda _"…. muy pronto"_ prometio

_"Quiero la revancha, pequeñin"_ dijo Frank

El joven rechazo rápidamente la propuesta sin ocultar una expresión de temor provocando la risas de los los presentes

_"Ten cuidado en el viaje de regreso"_ añadió Wanda sonriéndole

_"lo tendre, Gracias…. Donde esta winnie? Me habría gustado despedirme de ella_" dijo con una gesto de pesar

_ "Hace unos minutos que se fue; quien sabe donde estará"_ dijo Wayne encogiendose de hombros mientras el resto le dirigía una sonrisa complice

Con triste resignación el muchacho se marcho despìdiendose de todos con un gesto de la mano mientras arrastraba su maleta con ruedas de color corinto dirigiéndose a donde tenias los coches aparcados encontrandose junto a su vehiculo a la pareja de vampiros y a winnie con mirada triste

_"chicos! Os estaba buscando! No quería irme sin despedirme de vosotros" _dijo visiblemente aliviado

_"te estábamos esperando hace un rato"_ dijo Jonathan

_"no queríamos que te fueras sin algo que te pertenece"_ añadió Mavis mirando a Winnie –estaba claro que sabían lo sucedido aquella noche-, quien se llevo los brazos atrás del cuello para empezar a quitarse el collar que le puso el humano la noche anterior, con expresión triste y ojos brillantes, cuando la detuvo el muchacho apartando suavemente sus brazos de la nuca

_"quédatelo, me lo devolveras cuando vuelva"_

Inmediantamente el rostro de Winnie se ilumino _"volveras?_"

_"antes de lo que crees" prometio_

_"mas te vale, quiero la revancha"_ dijo dándole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo –que incluso aun asi le dolio al muchacho- echándose a reir los cuatro

Daniel abrazo a los jóvenes enamorados susurrando "gracias", girándose hacia la joven licántropo quedándose unos segundos los dos parados uno enfrente del otro, hasta que el joven, acariciándole la mejilla con dos dedos con toda la ternura que pudo, la beso con mucha suavidad, casi acariciándole los labios con los suyos. unos segudos mas tarde se separo para dirigirse a su vehiculo dispuesto a retomar con el resto del grupo el camino de vuelta a casa. No quería prolongar una despedida que le estaba rompiendo el alma

Después de unos instantes de esperar a un rezagado que corria arrastrando la maleta, todos arrancaron los motores dirigiéndose al puente que conectaba el castillo siguiendo el orden que dictaminaba el organizador quedando este el penúltimo por delante de Daniel. Por el estaba bien, asi pudo despedirse de los 4 amigos con un ultimo gesto de la mano al darles la espalda con el vehiculo

La caravana empezó a coger velocidad al acceder al denso bosque tras el túnel subterraneo. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Daniel supiera que algo no iba bien, su vehiculo no respondia como debía.

John miraba el retrovisor con una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción mientras dejaba un destornillador en el asiento del copiloto; coloco su coche justo delante del joven en la posicion de la caravana de forma que era imposible que el resto de los automoviles se percatara de lo que estaba por venir. Los movimientos zigzagueantes del vehiculo que sucedia a John delataba que era iminente

El auto empezó a subvirar hasta que finalmente, tras unos metros, perdio el control saliéndose del barroso sendero dirigiéndose de frente a un árbol.

Todo se hizo oscuridad para Dániel mientras las luces traseras del resto de vehículos se alejaban para fundirse con la penumbra nocturna del espeso bosque


	10. Chapter 10

**Catítulo 8 .- una perdida irremplazable **

Los primeros rayos de sol del alba aparecian de entre las formaciones montañosas que rodeaban al castillo bañando de un color ambar el paisaje dándole un aspecto desconocido para la mayoría de los inquilinos de la fortificación,

En condiciones normales todos sus ocupantes se encontrarían en sus lechos hacia rato, pero los dos últimos días no fueron normales desde que se conocio la tragedia que tuvo como protagonista a un joven huésped. Desde que se propago la noticia el hotel se encontraba sumido en un respetuoso pero incomodo silencio al que nadie podía acostumbrarse

El conde se dirigía hacia las escaleras dejando atrás la recepción donde despidio al ultimo grupo de huéspedes humanos que se disponía a partir al finalizar el fin de semana debiendo volver a sus trabajos y obligaciones habituales, expresando al conde su pesar antes de su marcha.

Dirigiendose al pasillo que comunicaba con escalera, el vampiro no cruzo miradas con los residentes con los que se encontraba dirigiendo sus miradas al suelo con gesto gelido, empezando a subir las escaleras con el unico sonido de sus pasos sobre el marmol amortiguado por la moqueta rojiza, y el apenas perceptible sonido del movimiento de la llama sobre la cera negra de las velas colocadas en candelabros de bronce. Tuvo una sensacion de vacio en el castillo pocas veces sentido mientras avanzaba escalon a escalon llegando al piso superior en unos segundos que le parecieron siglos. esa falta de alegria y vida en el hotel solo la sintio cuando penso que perderia a todos sus amigos al descubrir años atras la verdadera naturaleza de quien se convertiria en su yerno

"Papa!" - escucho el conde al llegar finalmente al rellano del piso superior encontrando a los esposos Stein, a las gafas flotantes que revelaban la presencia de griffin, a su hija y a su decaido esposo que tenía sobre su hombro la mano de Frank en un intento por infundirle fuerzas. Mavis abandono el abrazo de su tía Wanda para correr a los brazos de su padre controlando sus sollozos

"Lo sé, colmillitos, lo se" - le respondió su padre acariciandole el pelo sin saber que añadir volviendo a quedarse todos los presentes en silencio unos minutos.

"Y winnie?" - Pregunto finalmente el anfitrion pesando en lo devastador que podía ser esa experiencia para su sobrina sabiendo que ellla y el muchacho habian "conectado" gracias a los informes de las armaduras. Winnie era muy fuerte pero ¿quien podia imaginar el padecimiento que realmente estaba pasando?

"sigue sin salir de la habitación" - casi susurro wanda abrazada a si misma, apoyandose en la fria pared del estrecho pasillo iluminado por los cirios al estar todas las ventanas tapadas con tapices y cortinas resguardando a sus ocupantes de los, para algunos letales, rayos solares

Mavis se apartó de su padre retrocediendo unos pasos invitandole a dirigirse al aposento que se encontraba unos metros mas adelante con la puerta semiabierta

Drac se dirigio a la entrada del aposento, abriendo aun mas la puerta entrando con paso cauteloso en la estancia sumida en un silencio sepulcral, deteniendose frente a la cama en la que estaba echado medio cuerpo de la dormida chica sentada en una silla, con la cara apoyada sobre sus brazos. Sin duda el agotamiento pudo con ella, penso mientras la tapaba con una pequeña manta negra doblada en 4 partes, extraida del antiguo armario de la habitacion. El corazón roto por una perdida era algo que rezo por no volver a ver jamas

"¿.. don...de?" escucho a unos pocos palmos de winnie moviendose sutilmente la figura bajo la colcha del lecho, sobre la que la joven estaba echada

Dracula se sorprendio un instante, desplazandose en un microsegundo a la entrada de la habitacion avisando a sus amigos

"¡se ha despertado!" grito con alivio a traves del pasillo. Antes de casi terminar la frase empezaron a entrar el grupo en la habitacion en tropel casi rompiendo el marco al intentar entrar mas de uno a la vez , siendo los primeros los jovenes vampiros que se aproximaron al camastro casi dando saltos de alegria, apoyandose en la cama donde yacia Danny, analizandole con miradas alegres mientras las gafas flotantes de griffin vibraban de excitacion detras de ellos y Frank abrazaba a su esposa mirandola pensando en como reaccionaria el si fuera ella quien se encontrar en esa situacion. Y por esa mezcla de alivio y felicidad le sobrevino un cortocirtuito

* * *

-"Ha despertado!"

-"Ha despertado!"

-"Ha despertado!"

empezaron a anunciar en cadena a traves de los pasillos las distintas cabezas encogidas colgadas de los pomos de las habitaciones del hotel, asistidas por las armaduras haciendo llegar la noticia hasta el mas recondito rincon del castillo provocando un estallido de jubilo y alivio en los clientes del hotel y en el resto de amigos que pasaban la espera en la terraza sin ser capaces hasta entonces de probar bocado o liquido

Solo pasaron un par de minutos desde que el muchacho empezo a abrir los ojos hasta que ya se incorporaron todos reunidos en la habitacion, con winnie aun durmiendo fruto de la extenuacion y que era inconsciente de lo que sucedia a su alrededor

"Dejadle sitio, que respire"- dijo Wanda recien incorporada apartando ligeramente al resto para dejar espacio al joven

Danny aun tenia los ojos mediocerrados. la cabeza le dolia intensamente y le costaba mucho pensar claramente pero empezaba a ser consciente de lo que pasaba

"Q...que ha pasado...?" pregunto con un tono confundido

"te saliste de la carretera" le explico Jonhhy con un tono tranquilizador para evitar que se alterara el joven "tuviste suerte; si no hubiera sido por el cinturon y el airbag... el choque con el arbol habria sido..." interrumpio la frase sin desear terminarla

"air-que?" dijo drac para si en voz baja, arqueando la ceja izquierda, tomando nota mentalmente para preguntar a johnny de que estaba hablando al ser incapaz de entender la conversacion

¿c-como... he llegado hasta aqui?

"agradeceselo a esta" dijo Johnny casi riendo por la emocion señalando a la aun dormida Winnie "no es la primera vez que su habilidad de rastreo nos salva de un marron"

"supo que algo malo paso en cuanto escucho un fuerte ruido de impacto proveniente del bosque" - explico Mavis, tambien sin disimular su alegria, haciendo mencion al agudo oido de la chicalobo" -"antes de que nos dieramos cuenta, se adentro a toda prisa en el bosque con un mal presentimiento"

"fue un shock verla atravesar la puerta del recibidor cargando con usted inconsciente"- completo el conde provocando que Dan se tocara preocupado el vendaje que le colocaron alrededor de su cabeza para proteger la zona afectada -"Por fortuna, solo fue una leve conmocion" le tranquilizo rapidamente el vampiro

"cuanto llevo asi?" pregunto Danny mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de la extenuada y aun dormida Winnie mirandola con dulzura y agradecimiento aunque no le agradaba que le hubiera visto en ese estado

"Dos dias" le dijo wanda posando su mano sobre la del muchacho que aun se comprobaba el vendaje , bajo la mirada extrañada de wayne que aun no entendia esa confianza hacia el humano "winnie no se ha separado de tu lado ni un segundo"

* * *

¿mmmmm... que es todo este ruido? - winnie notaba que algo pasaba a su alrededor pero era incapaz de despertarse; realmente lo sucedido en esos ultimos dias y la mezcla de emociones hicieron mella en ella que, aunque se prometio no separarse de ese humano que la cautivo, le fue imposible mantenerse despierta

tuvo que hacer un acto de fuerza de voluntad para incorporarse percibiendo a traves de su vista aun nublada que estaba rodeada de gente... -"que pasa?"- penso aun inclinada sobre la cama restregandose los ojos con el brazo

"Por fin…, nos tenias preocupados" escucho bromeando una voz masculina al lado suya provocando una risa casi nerviosa de quienes les rodeaba cuando vieron la cara de la chica abriendo los ojos como platos al comprobar de quien provenia esa voz

Tras sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial winnie aparto su cabeza de la caricia del muchacho para echarse sobre el rodeandole con sus brazos bajo la cada vez mas confusa mirada de Wayne que era el único que desconocia la situación entre los dos jóvenes

- "Gracias" – le susurro al oido Danny con voz suave un instante antes de sentir que los labios de winnie sellaban los suyos en un beso suave y discreto provocando que su padre abriera completamente la boca por la sorpresa

Lo cierto es que Dan se sentía incómodo... no era alguien que hubiera tenido frecuentes muestras de afecto a lo largo de su vida y encontrarse esa ola de cariño y apoyo por parte de todos era algo a lo que no esta acostumbrado.

"Me temo que aun no me podre ir… tendréis que aguantarme un poco mas" consiguió bromear el muchacho provocando la sonrisa de los presentes.

"Puede quedarse el tiempo que guste" le replico el centenario anfitrión posando su gélida mano sobe el hombro del muchacho que le miro pensativo

"La factura creo que me va a hacer mas daño que ese árbol" dijo en tono divertido

"Por favor, no podría aceptar una sola moneda suya en esta situación" le corto rapidmanete el vampiro sonriendo al muchacho, que se recostó un poco mas cerrando nuavemente los ojos sintiéndose seguro y por primera vez en su vida, querido

"Monstruos..." penso ironicamente; no solo le salvaron probablemente la vida, le habian abierto las puertas de su casa … ¿cuantos humanos habrian hecho eso?

Era casi una broma de mal gusto que los humanos demostrasen tener menos humanidad que aquellos a los que llamaban monstruos

"nuestros seres queridos son irremplazables" – pensó Dracula mirando a su emocionada sobrina –"... Por fortuna, a veces no hay que reemplazarlos"

la cabeza encogida de la habitacion cogio impulso balanceándose para cerrar la puerta de la estancia dejándoles en la intimidad


	11. Chapter 11

Finalmente ell capitulo 11…. He tardado mas de lo habitual por habérseme estopeado el disco duro del ordenador, las reformas en mi casa, y… necesitaba descansar algunos días

Aun asi como podréis ver, no me he estado quieto y el episodio se ha ido haciendo mas y mas grande y en lugar de publicar 3 capitulos, los he unido en solo 1 J espero q lo disfrutéis

Como siempe quisiera agradecer a Wallaceb por su aayuda en la traducción y a SPyro por seguir fielmente este relato… y a todos los que me leeis y habéis marcado este relato como favoritos y quisiera dar la bienvenida a 04sp, Crexis, Deathraper, ajr337 and trearoos

**CAPITULO 9 – un corazón roto**

_-"¿puedo pasar?"_ Se escucho la grave y aun asi amable voz del Dracula a traves de la puerta del aposento tras un par de golpes en la misma avisando de la intención del vampiro por entrar

_- "Como no, adelante"_ respondio Daniel esforzandose por que no se notara su estado de aturdimiento. Hacia varios minutos que ya se encontraba despierto gracias a la accion del despertador, al habérselo pedido el dia anterior expresamente al calaverico telefono que se encontraba junto a la cama; si bien era cierto que el conde dio ordenes especificas para que no se le molestara, el cráneo atendio la petición del muchacho.

No fue difícil para el dolorido huesped conciliar el sueño durante el dia, después de que sus nuevos amigos le dejaran solo para dejarle reposar poco antes de ponerse el sol, retirándose tambien ellos para descansar un poco ante la insistencia del humano que intuia que habia sido una molestia para ellos; odiaba sentirse débil, ser una carga, pero peor aun para el era que los demás le vieran en ese estado.

Tras el sueño reparador, abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo debido al agotamiento y aturdimiento sintiéndose cegado pese a la escasa luz proveniente de solo unas pocas de las velas de la estancia que la bañaba parcialmente acompañado con un olor dulzon proveniente de un plato colocado sobre una de las velas que desprendia un olor agradable que no conseguia identificar, dandole una mayor sensación de relajación. El conde y sus amigos sin duda tambien habían pensado en eso, y ese pensamiento le dio una mayor sensación de seguridad y confort; pero tambien eso le dio mas determinación, por lo que enseguida se incorporo intento incorporarse debiendo detenerse, al quitarse las sabanas permaneciendo sentado en la cama, con un gesto de dolor, sintiendo como la cabeza la daba vueltas pensando que podía estallarle en cualquier momento. Cerro los ojos y espero unos minutos a que se estabilizaran las imágenes y sus sentidos se centraran, volvió a abrirlos y se levanto poco a poco de forma insegura dirigiéndose a la ropa que estaba doblada sobre el respaldar de un sillón de la habitación para empezar a vestirse con la sensación de nauseas volviéndole de forma intermitente

_ - "Como se encuentr…..?" -_ se interrumpio el vampiro tras traspasar la puerta, al ver al muchacho sentado en el sillon de tapizado rojizo y madera oscura, acorde con el resto del mobiliario de la habitación, empezando a vestirse con un chaleco corinto oscuro de cuello alto sobre el que empezaba a colocar por encima una chaquetilla negra sin mangas asi pareciendo estar a juego con las tonalidades del mobiliario_ - "Que esta ud haciendo?"-_

_-"pues….vestirme. tengo frio" -_ respondio con media sonrisa el joven intentando quitarle la importancia que el conde empezaba a darle a la situación mientras se inclinaba sobre sus botas para abrocharselas sintiendo que le volvían las mareos y que el suelo de piedra marron volvia a girar y a girar

_ - "no me referia a eso" -_ insistió mas molesto, esta vez con un evidente tono de reproche, sin percatarse de las intenciones del muchacho

_- "se a que se referia" _- le apaciguo dirigiendole una sonrisa conciliadora mientras mantenia los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse para que las imágenes en su cabeza se estabilizaran _-"no se preocupe, me recupero rápido"-_ mintio mientras se apoyába sobre sus rodillas para levantarse intentando encontrar un mayor equilibrio para no desplomarse, como temia que podía suceder en cualquier momento. Sabia que aun no se habia recuperado pero no quería causar ni un segundo mas de molestias de los que ya habria provocado

_-"Como guste; no soy quien para decirle que debe hacer … pero no puedo aprobarlo; De todas formas, quería verle por otro motivo: me preguntaba si me podria ayudar con esto" -_ dijo el conde sacando un raido portadocumentos de cuero negro tras ese instante de complicidad entre ambos, al recordar el otro motivo por el que habia ido a ver al muchacho "En la cena comento…comentaste que conocias la contabilidad humana" continuo, explicandose ante la inicial mirada interrogante del joven mientras le extendia la carpeta invitándole a analizarla

_-"Es cierto…. bueno, conozco la de mí país, pero las bases de la contabilidad son universales...por que?"_ -pregunto mientras tomaba asiento fingiendo que era para centrarse en los papeles, pero lo uso como excusa para conseguir unos minutos de reposo al notar como todo volvia a darle vueltas... tras unos segundos en que se le despejo la mente empezó a analizar los documentos desordenados, sin duda por las multiples vueltas que le dio el padre de Mavis intentando encontrarles una lógica

_-"Quisiera que me diera su opinión"_

Tras un rato en los que el muchacho, después de haberlos ordenado, los leia detenidamente, dijo finalmente en un tono serio que alarmo aun mas a Dracula _- "tengo que mirarlo más detenidamente y hacer mis propios cálculos… pero esto no es solo contabilidad, le acompaña a una reclamación de la hacienda publica transilvana….. y parece serio" -_ dijo pausadamente mientras seguía leyendo la documentacion _- "Reclaman Al hotel siglos de actividad economica no declarada, impuesto sobre bienes inmuebles…"_

_ -"Que reclaman siglos de que?"_

Daniel intento explicarse escogiendo unas palabras no muy tecnicas _"el hotel ha estado prestando un servicio y ha cobrado por ello, cierto?"_

_-"Desde luegp pero solo lo suficiente para cubrir los costes… ¿por que?"_

_- "Según la legislación humana, hay que pagar por esos servicios"_ explico resumiendo todo lo que pudo para que el conde lo entendiera aunque podía entender la estupefacción que se dibujaba en la cara del conde _"me temo que en casos como este, desgraciadamente, los delitos económicos continuados no prescriben… tengo que hacer mis propios cálculos, pero si esto es correcto, junto con los intereses de mora le reclamarian al hotel más de 300.000 $. En caso contrario…."_ Finalizo sin atreverse a completar la frase

Esta vez era al vampiro al que le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza obligándole a sentarse en la cama con preocupado gesto…. ¿De donde podía sacar semejante suma?

El muchacho se levanto nuevamente, esta vez algo menos aturdido, para dirigirse al conde; era facil adivinar sus pensamientos _"Tranquilo, me pondré en contacto inmediatamente con un compañero, especializado en este tipo de procedimientos"_ le dijo intentando tranquilizar al conde, pero no a si mismo: era una gran suma… esperaba que los monstruos tuvieran acceso a esos fondos o la cosa podía ponerse muy fea . _"voy a mandarle un correo ahora mismo"_ se apremio empezando a escribilo en su telefono

_- "necesitas papel y pluma?"_ pregunto el conde, quedándosele mirando Danny a punto de reírse pensando que el vampiro estaba bromeando intentando relajar el tema pero se detuvo al ver ausencia de signos jocosos en su expresión. Estaba claro, y si lo pensaba era normal, que el vampiro no estuviera al día en los avances tecnologicos

_- "toc toc?"_ interrumpio Winnie simulando el sonido de la llamada con su voz avisando de su entrada en la estancia a través de la puerta entreabierta pasando con más confianza Al ver que su tío tambien estaba presente _"como est…."_ interrumpio la frase al igual que su tio hizo al ver al humano fuera de la cama añadiendo disgustada con un fondo de reproche _"se puede saber que haces fuera de la cama?"_

Dracula se encogio de hombros indicando a su sobrina la falta de éxito en el intento que el mismo hizo anteriormente

_"Solo miraba unos informes que me trajo tu tio"_ intento excusarse Danny

_"Ni hablar! ahora mismo vuelves a la cama!" Impuso_

_ "pero…"_

_ "ni peros ni nada, o vuelves tu o te echamos a la fuerza"_ replico esta vez mavis con firmeza al atravesar la puerta tras haber escuchado lo sucedido yendo solo unos pasos tras su prima acompañada por Johnny

Daniel miro a Johnny en espera de ayuda obteniendo solo el mismo gesto con los hombros que dracula hizo hace unos segundos provocando una pequeña risa en ambos

_"Valevale… tranquilas"_ dijo empezando a quitarse nuevamente la ropa del torso haciendo que las 2 chicas se dieran la vuelta avergonzadas, reacción que habrían sabido, fue buscada intencionadamente, de haber visto la sonrisa picarona que se le dibujaba en la cara al muchacho antes de dirigirse a la cama

_"Ejem… te traemos el desayuno"_ dijo aún sonrojada winnie después de que volvieran a girarse al estar ya el joven en la cama tapado con las gruesas sabanas beige

_"el caldo es bueno para una curación rápida"_ añadio Mavis ilusionada, por haber preparado las dos chicas el plato, retirando la tapa del cuenco de antigua porcelana dejando escapar el vapor que delataba la calidez del caldo

Danny asintió mentalmente mientras cogia el cuenco y miraba agradecido a los cuatro amigos disponiéndose a tomar el primer sorbo con la gastada, pero limpia, cuchara .

tras meterse la primera cucharada del jugo hizo un gesto de aprobación aunque no conseguia distinguir el sabor _"….. no esta mal, distinto… pero no esta mal… pollo? Ternera? "_

_"Frio Frio…. Es sopa de ojos de pájaro"_ aclaro con orgullo Winnie provocando que Dan se atragantara al escucharlo empezando a toser terriblemente

* * *

Agnes se encontraba desde hacia muchas horas conduciendo de vuelta al hotel que la acogio a ella y al resto de miembros del grupo días antes, intentando mantener la calma a pesar de que al pensar en lo que John le confeso le enrojecia de furia, lo que le ayudaba a mantenerse despierta y a combatir la fatiga provocada por una conducción tran prolongda

Aun tenia reciente en su memoria como, tras salir del hotel, el grupo de conductores hicieron un pequeño receso en un parador turístico de carretera para tomar algún refresco y relajarse antes de proseguir con el largo trayecto que aun les aguardaba. Ya entonces noto con disgusto la ausencia de Daniel, pero no le concedio mayor importancia al suponer que se encontraría llamando a alguien de su familia, tomando fotos con su móvil o hablando con algún otro miembro fuera del alcance de la vista de sus ojos azules, pero no cayo en la cuenta de que el coche del muchacho tampoco estaba junto al de los demas

No fue hasta la noche en que se detuvieron en un pequeño parador al llegar al pequeño pero acogedor pueblo Austriaco de Hallstatt, compuesto por pequeñas casas de tres plantas en su mayoría con fachadas blancas cumplimentadas por vigas de madera que sobresalen al exterior en el que se apoyan vegetación que se ha extendido desde las repisas de las ventanas en las que se inicialmente se encontraban coronadas por tejados en forma trapezoidal de oscuras tejas de un gris similar a las piedras que conformaban las calles que confluenciaban en una pequeña plaza en la que una pequeña fuente poligonal marron coronaba un conjunto rodeado por densos y frescos bosques propio de una postal; Habria sido un sitio delicioso en el que pasar la fresca noche si no fuera porque ya empezó a sentir una creciente preocupacion al no tener noticias ninguno de los compañeros a los que pregunto, de camino al hostal en el que iban a cenar y a alojarse, por el agradable chico por el aprendio a sentir un cierto afecto hasta que finalmente, pese a no tener ningún interés en mantener ningún contacto con John, le pregunto acompañada por la preocupada mirada de algunos a los que anteriormente pregunto

_-"No lo se, llevo llevo mucho sin verlo"_ le respondio John cuando le pregunto por el joven

empezando a notar algo raro en la respuesta nerviosa de John supo que algo no iba bien _"Como que no lo sabes? No se supone que eres el organizador de esto? Deberías llevar un control de los miembros "_ observo sin terminar de cuadrarle la respuesta: o John era un incompetente o… algo peor: un mentiroso

_ -"No soy su padre, de acuerdo? No tengo por que estar pendiente de lo que hace…. Creo que ni llego a salir del hotel"_

Definitivamente algo ocultaba, La normalmente agradable chica empezó a subir su acostumbrado tono suave _"como que no salio? Si yo vi como lo ubicabas al final de la caravana"_ …. Se le helo la sangre al empezar a encajar las piezas y recordar como John intento en mas de una ocasión aislar al muchacho por su orgullo herido y egoísmo _"John…. Solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez mas antes de llamar a la policía: DON-DE-ES-TA-DA-NIEL?"_

Cuando John escucho la advertencia de la muchacha sabia que no iba dejarlo correr y al ver que su versión se venia abajo le dio una versión suave de los hechos _"… sigue en el hotel, le estropee el coche para que no pudiera seguirnos"_

_ "QUE HAS HECHO QUE?!_" grito agnes fuera de si sin poder creer lo que oia pensando que el hombre que tenia delante suya habia perdido la razón _"Esta vez te has pasado y me voy a asegurar de que lo pagues"_ grito haciendo acopio de fuerzas para no propinarle un golpe volviéndose para dirigirse nuevamente a su coche estacionado junto al de los demás

_"A donde vas?"_ Pregunto John temiendo que pudiera dirigirse a una comisaria local

_"Voy a buscar a Danny"_ le respondio llena de furia "no voy a dejarlo allí abandonado…." Y antes de irse añadio _"ve buscando un abogado…"_

_"y un nuevo trabajo"_ añadió un de los miembros de mediana edad al que pertenecia el clásico descapotable, acompañado de su mujer que le dirigía a John una mueca de desprecio, mientras empezaba a sacar el móvil para llamar a la club organizador imitando a lo que estaban haciendo varios de los asistentes

* * *

_- "... ugh..."_ gimio Danny mentalmente mientras miraba el color grisáceo y no muy apetitoso del caldo esforzándose en no mostrar gestos que pudieran ofender a sus amigos. Pese al poco apetecible aspecto, debía reconocer que el sabor no era desagradable

_- "esta bueno, verdad?"_ dijo casi cantando Winnie mientras observaba a Dan introducirse lentamente en la boca cada cucharada pensando que era para degustar mejor el sabor

_ - "si, no esta mal, no es la comida que acostumbro a tomar pero es…... exotica…"_

_ - " ah, y que sueles comer?"_ pregunto curioso Johnny que podía imaginar que le pasaba por la mente al muchacho recordando lo que pensó el la primera vez que probo los platos de la cocina de quasimodo

_-"Bueno, para desayunar no acostumbro a tomar sopa… a veces tomo tostadas de jamon sobre un ligero chorreon de aceite de oliva y aj…"_ se interrumpio rápidamente al recordar que 2 vampiros le estaban escuchando _"de almuerzo aceitunas, otros embutidos o queso bañado en miel para abrir apetito para continuar con el primer plato principal risotto, patatas, carne a la plancha, marisco, pescado, ensaladas y de postre macedonia de fruta, distintos tipos de te… "_

johnny escuchaba notando como despertaba su apetito recordándole cuando estuvo en la isla de Mallorca en el que además de asistir a un partido de futbol disfruto de la gastronomia mediterránea, al igual que Mavis cuando ambos estuvieron en Napoles. Ciertamente para la joven vampiresa era una comida distinta al de otras zonas y por supuesto a la que habia acostumbrado a comer tras las paredes del castillo pero habia aprendido a apreciar la cocina humana

_-"Tal vez podrías preparanos algún plato, seguro que Winnie y Drac no han probado algo asi"_ pidió Mavis con la mirada iluminada

El vampiro rio… _"vampirita mia, en mi existencia he tenido la suerte de haber probado casi todo tipo de arte culinario. He degustado la cocina griega, española, italiana…"_ pero se interrumpio con la mirada perdida en una actitud pensativa _"…. pero no puedo negar que hace siglos de eso. Apenas puedo recuerdarla"_

_-"Que buena idea!"_ exclamo Winnie ilusionada _"Seguro que esta delicioso"_

-_"Yo?.."_ dijo Danny casi con miedo _"apenas me preparo mi comida y no creo que… pueda…. no soy cocinero!"_ dijo el muchacho sintiéndose acorralado

- _"por favor, Seguro que lo harás muy bien",_ le cogio winnie del brazo mirándole con dulzura a los ojos poniéndole carita de inocente

_-"yo…"_ dijo sintiéndose preso de esos profundos ojos marrones _- ".….. esta bien!"-_ dijo resignado _"Eso es chataje emocional"_ bromeando con un tono resignado provocando en los demás una risa cariñosa

_-"Pero a cambio…. uds tambien tienen que preparar algún plato!...hagamos un banquete entre todos"_sugirió a la pareja de vampiros, al llegarle la idea , causando en los jóvenes de tez palida la misma expresión de miedo que el sufrio segundos antes

Dracula no pudo evitar reírse -_"Bueno, lamentablemente tengo obligaciones que requieren mi presencia"_ - dijo el conde que lamentaba sinceramente alejarse de las 2 parejas con cuya compañía disfrutaba_-" si me disculpáis…"-_

Tras de despedirse del conde, los cuatro amigos continuaron charlando sin darse cuenta de las horas que pasaban rápidamente

_- "es tarde"_ observo Winnie _"deberíamos dejar a Daniel descansar"_ dándose cuenta de que en un par de horas se pondría la luna dejando paso a su alter ego solar

- _"ya?"_ exclamo Mavis sorprendida al igual que Dan y Johnny al no percatarse ninguno de la hora

_- "En fin, descansa Danny"_ le dijo el joven pelirrojo al muchacho, que dejo de estar tumbado en la cama y en la que se encontraba sentado sintiendo como poco a poco le volvían las fuerzas, que le extendio los brazos a Mavis y a el pidiendo con el gesto un abrazo dándoselo Mavis y su esposo con gusto tras reírse con cariño por la actitud afectuosa del muchacho

Antes de marcharse y tras haberse adelantado la pareja de vampiros para dejarles a solas, Winnie se acerco aun mas al muchacho, estando en contacto por los hombros y brazos -_"esto es tuyo"_ - le dijo dirigiendo sus manos por detrás de su cuello empezando a quitárse el collar de oro blanco con el medallón en forma de pergamino que le puso días atrás en una de las noches mas especiales de su vida

Danny le sonrio y tomo el colgante suavemente de sus manos rozandoselas con las suyas intencionadamente _- "gracias"-_ agradeció mientras bajaba la mirada nostálgicamente a medida que desaparecia levemente su sonrisa antes de colocárselo dejándolo caer por encima de su camiseta corinto

_- "Debias quererla mucho"_ dijo Winnie sintiendo con cierta tristeza que habia alguien en la vida del humano que significo tanto para el que aun no pudo desprenderse de ese recuerdo

_- "Perdón?"_

Winnie le sonrio añadiendo una voz dulce y comprensiva dando a entender al chico que podía aceptar la verdad _- "A la chica que te lo regalo. Se nota que la querias mucho"_

Danny sonrio triste brillándole húmedos loss ojos…. _- "Si, la quería mucho… es uno de los pocos recuerdo que tengo de ella"-_ dijo acariando el medallon

_- "Que paso?"_ quiso saber Winnie

-_"me lo quede cuando fallecio. Era de mi madre"_

winnie se echo las manos a la boca -_ "lo… lo siento… yo no…"_ dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada con la voz temblorosa sintiéndose terriblemente ridícula y triste por malintepretar los gestos del muchacho y haciéndole recordar un dolor que no podía ni llegar a imaginar. Eso explicaba muchas cosas de la personalidad del chico

le miro con comprension y cariño -_"no te preocupes… no podias saberlo"-_ dijo alzando su mano acariciando lentamente el rostro de Winnie para detenerse en su barbilla invitándole a alzar la vista para que sus ojos se encontraran _ -"le habrias gustado"_

* * *

_- "¡Por fin!"_ Exclamo aliviada Agnes al llegar y reconocer facilmente el pueblo de transylvania desde el que estaba segura podría encontrar el sendero de barro del bosque tenebroso que comunicaba con el pasadizo subterraneo que conducia al hotel . Desgraciadamente para ella no tenia ningún medio de contactar con el hotel asi que no habia manera de saber si realmente danny se encontraba aun en el … pero casi sentía que se encontraba cerca; tenia que estar allí. Solo pensar en volver a verle sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba. Pese a no contar con la ayuda de las luciérnagas para mostrarle el camino con indicaciones luminosas, le fue fácil encontrar el camino hasta la entrada de piedra siguiendo las huellas de los neumaicos que los vehículos dejaron en el barro húmedo por la permanente niebla que inundaba la zona tras su partida hasta que, finalmente tras atravesar el pasadizo abovedado de estrechas paredes grises visualizo el majestuoso castillo tras el que empezaba a descubrirse el sol

Daniel podia sentir el calor de los rayos solares a través de las rendijas de las oscuras cortinas delatándole el nuevo amanecer. Sabia que sus amigos ya estarían durmiendo por lo pensó que seria un buen momento para comprobar las fuerzas que habia recuperado sin sufrir una nueva regañina y podía aprovechar para pensar en los platos a preparar para el banquete aunque ni siquiera se habia fijado el momento para celebrarlo

Tras levantarse de la cama y vestirse nuevamente de cintura para arriba, se dirigio, con un paso mas seguro y sin el aturdimiento que habia experimentado, hacia la recepción para llegar a la zona de la piscina, pudiendo detenerse en un asiento en ambos lugares si fuera necesario

En breve llego con seguridad a la zona de baño, sentándose en un taburete del bar pidiendo un refresco sin alcohol al zombie que estaba al cuidado. Noto que las piernas respondían y que el aturdimiento no se reprodujo... _"pronto podre volver a hacer el bestia en mis entrenamientos"_ pensó optimista

- _"Estas bien!"_ escucho una voz femenina un instante después que un par de brazos le rodearan desde atrás. esa no era la voz de winnie. El joven confundido giro la cabeza para ver a una chica rubia con sus brillantes ojos azules mirándole con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que dejaba ver unos pequeños y blancos dientes

_- "Agnes? Que… que haces aquí?!"_ exclamo Dan gratamente sorprendido

_- "Tu que crees? supe que ese cerdo de John te estropeo el coche para que no pudieras salir de aquí y … bueno, pensé que podría recogerte para que no te quedaras aquí solo"_ dijo empezando a soltarle del abrazo aun manteniéndole

De repente danny lo entendio todo, las imágenes venían a su mente completando el puzzle situando los hechos de forma clara …. _"El coche estropeado…. John…. JOHN!"-_ pensó apretando los puños y los dientes con furia hasta crujir _- "cuando le ponga las manos encima…!"_

_- "Entonces, nos vamos? Supongo que tendras asuntos que te esperan. Trabajo quizás? _"Digo agnes sin percatarse de la tensión dibujada en el rostro del muchacho dejando en evidencia que desconocia la gravedad de lo sucedido realmente

_- "en realidad aun me quedan unos días de vacaciones… además, tengo cosas que hacer por aquí"-_ aclaro relajándose la tension en la voz mostrada momentos antes mientras explicaba a la muchacha el banquete que se iba a preparar preparado por tres de los huéspedes del hotel estando el mismo entre ellos

_- "me parece una idea deliciosa"- _ dijo Agnes al finalizar la explicación que origino esa idea mientras escuchaba ensimismada _- "Podría ayudarte a preparar algún plato típico de mi país"-_ sugirió bajo la agradable idea de cocinar juntos

_- "Seria estupendo"-_ afirmo el Dan pensando únicamente en la variedad del menú que podría llegar a preparar con ayuda de su "rescatadora"

_- "Pero…¿donde podríamos comprar los ingredientes necesarios? Dudo que aqui los haya"-_ dijo agnes, repasando mentalmente las recetas y los componentes necesarios para prepararlas, al recordar el menú servido durante las comidas en el hotel

_- "Lo se, estaba pensando en ir al pueblo para comprar ingredientes frescos… me acompañas? Creo que mi coche no me será de mucha ayuda"_ bromeo el muchacho que apreciaba la ayuda de Agnes para comprar especias y otros elementos de los platos que ella aportara

_- "Encantada"_ dijo con un comico tono de caballerosidad simulada tomándole del brazo indicándola que la siguiera

Realmente habia sido un dia de lo mas extraño. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas a una velocidad que hacia difícil asimilarlo todo lo sucedido. No hacia ni dos dias que supo estar al borde de la desgracia y allí se encontraba, disfrutando comprando frescos ingredientes mediterráneos con una chica a la que crei que jamas volveria a ver en su vida para preparar un banquete paraun hotel repleto de monstruos; la situación era tan surrealista que si lo pensaba parecería una locura, y sin embargo allí estaba, riéndose por las cosas mas insignificantes como la simulación de bigote que hacia Agnes de dos ramas de perejil seguida de la protesta de un orondo y bigotudo tendero del que solo se distinguían los brazos del sucio delantal que envolvía todo su cuerpo

El resto del dia discurrio de manera similar, comieron en bar del pueblo mientras Agnes explico a Danny la reacción del resto de miembros al enterarse de lo que hizo John, aunque sin lograr reducir ni un apice los deseos que tenia de encontrarse a John algún dia

Despues de visitar algún mercado callejero y ciertas tiendas de comestibles, fueron contrastando con la lista que confeccionaron de los componentes necesarios para cada plato, decidiendo regresar al hotel al tener todo lo necesario

_- "¿Antes de volver, podrias enseñarme el lago?"-_ Le pidió Agnes refiriéndose a la laguna de Santa Anna al sentir curiosidad por conocerlo por la bucólica descripción que Danny hacia de el

_- "Eh…Bueno… vale…"_ dijo Danny a disgusto. Para el joven, ese sitio era algo especial desde que lo compartio con Winnie y llevar a otra persona allí que no fuera a la joven licántropo le hacia sentir incomodo aunque no podía negárselo después de la actitud de la chica para con el

Quedaban pocas horas para el nuevo anochecer cuando las ruedas del coche de matricula europea se detuviera sobre la gravilla de la zona arenosa que rodeaba el bosque que daba acceso al lago y en el que los 2 muchachos se adentraron para que, pocos metros después, Agnes comprobó que las palabras usadas por Danny para describían ese sitio no solo eran ciertas, sino que se quedaba cortas. Mientras avanzaba casi de forma autómata unos metros mas casi si como si el sol ocre del atardecer le llamara, Danny permanecia atrás manteniendo las distancias sin poder dejar de pensar en Winnie

La muchacha se quedo varios minutos contemplando hipnotizada el paisaje abrazandose a si misma sintiéndose intimidada por la belleza del lugar

_- "Gracias"-_ dijo antes de dárse la vuelta mirando a Danny con una mirada que le incomodaba y que rápidamente aparto pensando inmediatamente que debían ser imaginaciones suyas

_- "No las merece, volvemos? Estas carreteras no son seguras de noche… que me lo digan a mi"_ bromeo

Su acompañante asintió para volver los dos abrazandose al brazo de Daniel hasta llegar al vehiculo descartando una vez mas lo que parecía evidente. Sin duda lo hacia por frio o con la misma actitud bromista que lo hizo antes del salir del castillo pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera incomodo hasta llegar con alivio al coche aparcado donde lo habían dejado

De vuelta al hotel ninguno pronuncio palabra hasta que Daniel finalmente hizo una petición "Espera, detente aquí" solicito al divisar las las huellas del derrapaje que delataba la zona en la que su vehiculo se salio de la carretera. Agnes no entendia aun porque le pidió detenerse expresamente ahí, pero le hizo caso dirigiéndose al margen del camino mientras sin aun detenerse el coche el joven se bajo del mismo adentrarse en la zona arbolada guiado por las huellas en zigzag

_-"Esperame!"_ pidio Agnes quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del vehiculo apresurada siguiéndole para alcanzarle unos metros mas adentro en la tenebrosa espesura encontrándose Dan quieto observando un árbol que casi partia por la mitad al amasijo de hierros que un dia fue un vehiculo, aun emportrado provocando en Danny un escalofrio pensando en lo afortunado que era salido relativamentei ileso de un accidente tan aparatoso.

Agnes se quedo en estado de shock al ver la escena; estaba claro que John hizo mucho mas que intentar que Danny no pudiera seguir la caravana.

_- "Danny…"_ empezó a decir al girarse el muchacho para regresar a la carretera sin saber como continuar la frase optando, al ver una expresión de odio en el que casi le dio miedo, únicamente por seguirle para volver a su vehiculo y dejar ese lugar cuanto antes y regresar a la seguridad del hotel

Le llevo solo unos minutos conduccion en silencio llegar al hotel y aparcar el coche para abrir el maletero y empezar a sacar las especias y viveres que compraron en el pueblo cuando, con la cabeza de ambos casi metida en el maletero sacando y organizando las bolsas, Danny rompió el silencio_ -"Que mal rollo, eh?"-_ dijo bromeando nuevamente esforazandose por sonreir a Agnes para intentar quitar tensión a la situación.

_- "Ese es el Danny que conozco"-_ le dijo besándole en la mejilla antes de sacar ambos la cabeza del maletero y cerrarlo para dirigirse camino de la cocina en busca de un lugar fresco donde dejar los comestibles antes de preparar el banquete. No fue difícil localizar la cocina gracias a las indicaciones recibidas en el recibidor por una de las armaduras, si embargo la localización de la concina, en un sotano dedicado en exclusiva para ella al final de una escalera de caracol le parecía a Agnes un sitio muy apartado del resto del hotel; si algo le sucediera allí seguramente nadie se daría cuenta y el ambiente sombrio y aparentemente poco higienico no ayudaba a pensar de otra manera al venirle a la mente secuencias de películas de terror en el que un psicópata cortaba en pedacitos a sus victimas, por eso agradecia aun mas la presencia de Danny.

_- "que haceis en mi cocina?!"-_ escucharon una voz poco hospitalaria voz chillona proveniente de la parte superior de la cocina de donde se estaba descolgando una pequeña y oronda figura aterrizando grácilmente sobre la gran mesa central de madera gastada y con numerosas marcas de utensilios de cocina usados sobre ella

_- "Eh…. Hola… el chef?"-_ pregunto el humano dubitativo empezando a pensar que quizás no era buena idea estar allí. Ese hombrecillo no parecía tan amistoso como los otros monstruos y peor aun, no parecía estar totalmente en sus cabales

_- "Pequeño majadero ¿Acaso no es evidente por mi atuendo?"-_ respondio cortantemente mientras revisaba en los departamentos de la mensa un utensilio en concreto _-"tengo mucho por hacer, no me hagáis perder el tiempo"_

_- "Vamonos Dan… buscaremos otro sitio donde guardar la comida"_ dijo Agnes tirando del brazo de su acompañante en un gesto que pedia abandonaran el lugar

_- "Un momento!" -_ Dijo Quasimodo rodeando al muchacho y analizando a la chica con la mirada con una rapide y movimientos que les recordaba al de una rata _- "tu… eres francesa, verdad?"_

- "Eh… si" respondio la chica sin soltar el brazo de Danny buscando protección

_- "Lo sabia, ah! Como he añorado ese dulce acento"-_ dijo por fin sonriendo mostrando una hilera de dientes parcialmente negros desdibujando una cara redonda empapada por enormes gotas de sudor _-"es un placer madame…?"-_ le pregunto mientras besaba una de sus manos

_- "…Agnes… y usted es…?"-_ respondio para no mostrarse descortes con ese repugnante hombrecillo

_- "llamame Quasimodo, querida"_

Quasimodo… habia leído acerca de el. De pronto a Agnes le vino una idea "Usted es el famoso Quasimodo? Eso explica los ejem…. exquisitos platos que tiene el hotel" dijo mientras Daniel asistia a esa situación sin entender muy bien que sucedia

_- "Famoso? Bueno… si…. Supongo que si "_ Dijo llenando su pequeño pecho lleno de orgullo

_- "Me encantaría verle preparar alguno de sus platos… oh! Y quizás me pudiera ayudar a preparar algunos para una petición expresa del conde; hemos traido algunas especias para preparar algúna cosilla, quizás podríamos guardarla en algún sitio"_

Los halagos de la muchacha unido a la simple mención del conde hizo que Quasimodo se mostrara mucho mas afable y hospitalario con la pareja. No en vano, le sorprendio que tras lo sucedido con el primer humano que entro en el hotel, conservara su trabajo, pero mas valia no contrariar al conde

_- "como no querida, déjelo dentro de ese armario, es una zona seca y fresca; se conservaran bien ahí"-_ le indico con su pequeña mano soltando aun un poco dubitativa Agnes la seguridad del brazo de Daniel para llevar las bolsas al mueble indicado quedando El joven en donde estaba para controlar los movimientos de Quasimodo; aun no se fiaba de el y estando rodeados de tantos utensilios cortantes…

_- "No hay como una hermosa mujer francesa, ¿eh?"_ Le susurro con picardía desde abajo Quasimodo mientras observaba con ojos lascivos a Agnes mientras se agachaba de cuclillas para colocar las bolsas de forma que no se aplastara su contenido dentro del armario

- _"Um.."_ respondio Danny. Puede ser que en otra época le diera razón a Quasimodo, realmente agnes seria una chica muy atractiva: su largo pelo rubio, sus rasgos nórdicos y su físico bien proporcionado … no era raro que los chicos se le quedaran mirando al pasar cerca suya. Sin duda en otra época lo pensaría. Pero eso fue antes de conocer a Winnie, y para el no habia nadie, por muy atractivo que fuera, que le hiciera sombra pensó ansioso por volver a ver a la joven licantropo

_-"Muchas gracias Sr, ha sido un placer…"_ dijo Agnes volviendo al lado de Danny aunque esta vez sin tomarle del brazo para no ofender al pequeño cocinero

- _"El placer ha sido mio querida. Ya sabes donde encontrarme"_ dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras analizaba con la mirada cada centrimetro de la chica que despidiéndose con la mano fue por delante de Dan para volver a la planta superior

_- "Que tipo mas raro" -_ dijo por fin el chico cuando estuvo seguro que estaban lo bastante lejos como para que le escuchara

_- "al menos nos ha guardado las compras"_

- _"si, pero… por que me daba la sensación que sabias lo que hacias para que hiciera lo que querias?"-_ insinuo el chico sonriéndole con complicidad

_- "puede ser" -_ respondio con una sonrisilla mientras los dos chicos llegaban a la zona de los alojamientos para humanos, actualmente casi todos sin ocupar

_- "Buenas noches"- _le dijo el joven a la puerta de su habitación_ - "Lo he pasado muy bien hoy_ -" le dijo Daniel sin percatarse de que la joven poco a poco estaba cada vez mas cerca _"-"gracias por v…."-_ Se interrumpio de repente al quedar sellados sus labios por los de Agnes

* * *

Winnie se despertó un poco antes de que el sol se hubiera puesto … sentia el olor de Dan cerca, al que podría reconocer a kilómetros, y mezclado con el, otro olor perfumado que no conseguia identificar pese a serle familiar.

Con un mal presentimiento se levanto de la cama de un salto, se vistió rápidamente tras arreglarse un poco el pelo y, colocándose un ancho vestido blanco, salio a paso rápido buscando el origen de esos olores

Su olfato ya demostró, en anteriores ocasiones, ser una herramienta tan precisa como su oido, guiándola atravesando las estancias con paso firme, detectando los restos olfativos impercetibles para el resto, que la guiaron desde las habitaciones en el área en la que se alojaba junto a sus amigos hasta el ala donde se hospedaban los humanos sin quitársele el mal presentimiento a medida que avanzaba y notaba los olores mas recientes depositados en el ambiente hasta que, al doblar una esquina coronada por un gran jarrón de bronce, los vio.

Winnie quedo petrificada apoyada entre la esquina y el jarron del principio del pasillo sin poder creer lo que veía… la vista se le torno borrosa … los oidos le pitaban … todo se volvió confuso. Sin poder aguantar esa visión que le rompio al instante el corazón, se dio media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos de forma casi autómata sin darse apenas cuenta apenas de lo que pasaba a su alrededor reteniendo solamente en su mente lo que acababa de ver

_-"Que haces?"- _ Pregunto sorprendido Dan en cuanto reacciono a los pocos segundos de la sorpresa inicial

_-"pensaba que…tu y yo…."_ Respondio Agne insegura

Danny le sonrio alagado apartándose de ella y sin dejar sonreir le acaricio la mejilla _- "muchas gracias; eres una chica preciosa y encantadora, cualquiera se sentiría muy afortunado…"_

_- "pero…?"_ - pregunto agnes apagándose su tono rápidamente, adelantándosele sintiendo que el corazón se le paraba _- "Es por esa chica? Vais en serio?"_

_- "Se llama Winnie ….y jamas he ido tan en serio"_ añadió con convicción -_"gracias, significa mucho para mi pero solo puedo darte mi amistad"_ finalizo antes de darse media vuelta deteniéndose antes de desaparecer a final del pasillo _-"mañana te quiero ver en la cocina, eh?"-_ dijo sonriéndole con un tono animado

Definitivamente no era como Agnes esperaba que terminara la noche y no estaba feliz, pero la sincera oferta de amistad del chico, sus sinceros halagos y no aprovecharse de sus sentimientos lograron que no se sintiera tan triste como podía esperar. "esa chica tiene mucha suerte" penso melancolica aunque no tristemente antes de entrar en su habitacion

* * *

Wayne estaba aun en la cama dormitando pese a haberse despertado de forma inconsciente hacia un rato a causa de la habitual situación de ansiedad y alerta a la que le sometían sus cachorros, intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño en una situación que era infrecuente para el ellos gracias a la ausencia de sus crios "voy a dormir tres días seguidos" pensó suspirando aliviado con los ojos cerrados hasta que un portazo en su habitación le despertó sacándole sobresaltado de su descanso abriendo los ojos como platos nuevamente enrojecidos mientras proferia maldiciones mentalmente

Sin embargo, aparto esos sentimientos negativos al escuchar los iinconfundibles sollozos de su hija y a su esposa preguntándole lo sucedido, levantándose alarmado para dirigirse aun en pijama a puerta de la habitación viendo a Winnie apoyada de espaldas a la puerta habiéndose dejado caer quedadose de cuclillas abrazandose las piernas mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lagrimas


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 10 – ¿Por que?**

El sol se habia puesto hace rato y el hotel empezaba a estar poblado de monstruos recien despertados con cara somnolienta, sin embargo una figura inquieta despierta mucho antes atravesaba estancia a estancia con un paso cada vez mas apresurado no encontrando el objeto de su búsqueda. Empezaba a ser extraño, Winnie era de los primeros en salir de su habitación para sentir los primeros sonidos de la noche y el fresco olor de la vegetacion bañada en la humeda niebla que envolvía el castillo y sin embargo no habia rastro de ella; pasaban los minutos y la joven figura vestida con vaqueros azul oscuro, camiseta corinto y sudadera negra sin mangas se inquietaba cada vez mas mientras recorria cada esquina de la majestuosa construccion

No tardo en encontrar apoyado en gran mesa la mesa de la amplia recepción a un Johnny pensativo revisando un documento con una lista a revisar en el hotel que le facilito el conde para que Mavis y el se hicieran cargo del hotel mientras el disfrutaba de un merecido descanso de la satisfactoria, pero a veces agotadora, tarea de dirigirilo

-"Johnny! Has visto a Winnie?" Grito nada mas vislumbrar al joven vampiro consultando el libro de reservas

-"Ey, Danny!" saludo mavis alegre dejándose caer a su lado de su forma de murciélago que uso para revisar el estado de sujeccion de los tapices y cortinas en la parte alta de los enormes ventanales y paredes para descartar su posible desprendimiento y no supusiera un peligro para los huéspedes.

Danny nunca se acostumbraría a ese habito de los vampiros, que constantemente le sobresaltaba, casi tropezando por su apresurado andar bajo la mirada juguetona del vampiro pelirrojo que por un momento dejo de mirar las reservas realizadas

-"Mavis! Has visto a Winnie?" saludo abrazándola Dan, a quien siempre alegraba la compañía de los jovenes esposos

Mavis, lejos de desagradarle la cariñosa actitud de Dan, tambien se sorprendio al costarle tambien a ella no sentirse sorprendida por las costumbres del humano

-"ho…hola. No, lo ha he visto, mi papi nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de su peciado hotel y apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nada" dijo casi disculpándose

-"Has probado en el cementerio?"; dijo Johnny mientras se acercaba al muchacho mientras seguía ojeando con la vista agachada la lista antes de verse tambien sorprendido por el rápido abrazo del joven

-"es cierto… a veces va ahí a ver la luna y escuchar los primeros sonidos nocturnos tras la puesta de sol" añadio Mavis

-"Buena idea, gracias… nos vemos luego?" Pregunto alzando la voz mientras se iba alejando de la pareja

-"Claro, tenemos que planificar el banquete!" Grito Johnny agitando los papeles con una mano mientras lo señalaba con la otra mientras Mavis movia las manos despidiendo al chico que, casi trotando, se dirigio a las puertas giratorias presa de la ansiedad por ver a la joven licántropo acrecentado ese sentimiento por lo sucedido durante las horas diurnas

Tras rodear las inmediaciones llego a la grisácea parte trasera del hotel poblada de lapidas y rodeada de arboles secos y enormes raíces que surgían de la tierra para volver a enterrarse unos pocos metros después; era difícil saber si Winnie estaba por la zona al no poder ver mas alla de un par de metros a causa de la densa niebla por lo que tuvo que recorrer metro a metro la no excesivamente amplia extensión pero no encontró nada en el solitario y casi abandonado lugar

-"Wiiiiiiiiinnieeeeeee!" grito finalmente esperando una respuesta que no llegaba a excepción del eco de su propia voz. Decepcionado y cada vez mas azogado volvió a la calidez del interior del hotel con la sensación de soledad y frescor de la necropolis permanenciendo impregnada en el

-"la has encontrado?" pregunto Mavis al verlo entrar de nuevo cabizbajo recibiendo del chico como repuesta un movimiento negativo de su cabeza

-"por que no vas a su habitación? ….la 314" Le indico Johnny señalando con el dedo el camino a saguir

-"claro! puede que incluso se haya quedado dormida , y sino mis tios seguro que saben donde esta; están en la habitación de al lado"

-"La 315" aclaro Johnny

-"metomentodo" dijo Mavis sacándole la lengua en una escena entrañable en la que era imposible no sentir simpatia

-"Idiotaidiotaidiota" se regaño a si mismo Danny por no haber pensando en la mas obvia y sencilla solución dirigiéndose animado a la habitacion tras dar nuevamente las gracias a Johnny que empezaba a descolgar llamadas de posibles nuevos huéspedes y a Mavis que se dirigía al comedor con la lista en la mano ya con algunos tachones en las primeras líneas anotadas

Casi a la carrera atravesó el recibidor subiendo los escalones de 3 en tres para llegar a la tercera planta en donde se alojaba la joven - "310… 311…312….313… 314! Aquí!" - conto uno tras otro los letreros de las habitaciones siendo silenciado una y otra vez por las cabezas encogidas que colgaban de los pomos a las que respondia con un gesto de disculpa con las manos en una expresión de travieso arrepentimiento

Tras llamar dos veces con no excesiva contundencia espero hasta pasado un minuto sin obtener respuesta para dirigirse a la habitación de al lado golpeando la puerta con los nudillos tímidamente edcuchaba a los pocos segundos unas pisadas que se acercaban al otro lado de la puerta notando que el corazon se le aceleraba mas y mas mientras se abria la puerta viendo al padre de Winnie analizandole con la mirada en una actitud que le parecio no demasiado amistosa

-"eh….buenas noches …. Esta winnie?" dijo mientras analizaba a traves de la puerta semiabierta el interior de la estancia viendo a Wanda introducir ropa dentro de unas maletas abiertas sobre la mullida cama

-"que quieres tu?" dijo Wayne en un tono casi agresivo que se fundia con un gruñido

Era la primera vez que Danny veía al licantropo en un estado que no parecia el de su aparentemene perpetuo agotamiento mostrando en su lugar una actitud bastante hostil que sorprendio al muchacho adivinando que, como padre, le costaba entender la relacion entre su hija y un humano por lo que que procuro mostrarse lo mas conciliador posible

-"disculpe la molestia, estoy buscando a su hija… ¿sabría decirme donde esta?"

-"Para que sigas haciéndole daño?" dijo siendo casi inaudibles sus ultimas palabras siendo sustituidas con un nuevo gruñido similar al realizado por un animal previamente alanzarse al ataque "no volveras a verla nunca!".

Antes que Danny asimilara esas palabras y el martillazo que supuso la ultima frase dicha por el furioso hombrelobo, le cerro de un tremendo portazo que casi golpeo al humano dándole únicamente tiempo a ver como Wanda le dedicaba una fugaz mirada llena de decepcion.

-"Uuuuuhhh…. Que tu ha hecho?" escucho una vocecita proveniente de la cabeza encogida de la puerta de la habitacion

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que supusiera lo sucedido… podían haberle visto con Agnes y malinterpretar lo sucedido o…. se quedo petrificando ante la posibilidad de que fuera Winnie quien lo hubiera visto. Tenia que hablar como ella como fuera, y si estaba en su habitación e insistia llamando corria el riesgo de que sus padres salieran y provocando una situación desagradable o hasta peligros, a no ser que….

-"Necesito que me hagas un favor" se agacho el chico hablando en voz baja a la cabeza que guardaba la habitación de Winnie "puedes decirme si has visto a Winnie salir de esta habitación?"

-"no puedo hacer eso" explico la ´tzatnza´ que rompería la confianza depositada en ella si lo hiciera

-"por favor" suplico el chico con voz quebrada "puedo perder a la única persona que ha significado algo en mi vida por un malentendido… solo necesito saber si sigue en la habitacion, es todo… por favor"

La cabeza se quedo pensativa unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente insinuo "me ha parecido escuchar algún sonido de dentro"

El chico le sonrio agradecido "es suficiente…Muchas gracias, de verdad" le dijo mientras se alejaba contando mentalmente el numero de habitaciones según iba pasando po ella y haciendo una estimación rápida de distancias se dirigio nuevamente a la salida del castillo

Wnnie estaba sentada en su cama con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas… aun no podía creer lo que habia visto. Pero la imagen se resistia a abandonar sus retinas causándole un intenso dolor en el pecho transformando el mundo que la rodeaba en un insignificante cumulo de imágenes borrosas; incluso ni miro a la ventana al escuchar un golpe que apenas percibio contra el cristal y que debio ser provocado por un insecto al chocar contra ella… habría ignorado ese sonido de no ser porque ese pequeño golpe se repitió de forma intermitente cada pocos segundos obligandola a levantarse dirigiéndose extrañada a ella creyendo que encontraria un insecto intentando acceder a la habitacion atraída por la luz de su interior, encontrando al abrir la ventana, para su sorpresa, ningún insecto, solo unos dedos luchando por aferrarse al alfeizar de la ventana.

Alarmada, sin pensar tiro las manos apresuradamente para poner a su dueño a salvo cayendo ambos del ímpetu contra el suelo amortiguado por la moqueta viendo a Danny incorporándose de rodillas a pocos centímetros de ella frontandose las temblorosas manos cubiertas en sangre por la escalada sin protección

-"¿¡Pero que haces?! ¿¡quieres matarte?! …" grito enojada conteniendo al segundo la voz pensando en la habitación contigua " si mi padre supiera que estas aqui …." Advirtio susurrando

-"Lo se pero me da igual" sonrio el muchacho pensando que era mejor una winnie enfadada por la locura que acababa de hacer que una Winnie hundida por lo que creia saber "… solo necesitaba hablar contigo" pidió mientras se frotaba las doloridas manos: la escalada fue casi una pesadilla y a cada pequeño paso que daba avanzando en vertical le invadia el pánico; jamas habia escalado mas alla de algún pequeño juego entre amigos en el que se desafiaban a trepar a algún árbol cuando era un niño, por fortuna el desgaste de las paredes sufrido por la niebla, viento y los elementos hacia que encontrar frecuentemente un pequeño asidero en la pared no fuera complicado pero aun asi trepar tres plantas….. no quería ni pensar en ello

-"Creo que no hay nada de que hablar" respondio Winnie volviendo a su actitud defensiva evitándole con la mirada dirigiéndose a la ventana

-"Si lo hay… no es lo que crees"

-"Y que es lo que creo? Vi que besaste a esa chica y esa clase de juegos no es aprobada por los monstruos. Daniel, nosotros no somos asi"

-"Yo tampoco soy asi… antes me arrancaria el corazón. Que es lo que crees que viste? Un beso? Acaso viste que yo me incline sobre ella para besarla? O acaso me viste acariciarla? O tal vez que la sujetaba para tenerla cerca de mi?

-"No, pero…" penstiva empezó a repasar mentalmente la imagen que recordaba perfectamente

-"Lo único que has podido ver es que ella me beso sin poder evitarlo porque no me lo esperaba" la interrumpio Danny para proseguir con su argumento "jamas haría algo tan repugnante. No solo porque no me presto a esa clase de juegos sino….." hizo una pausa volviéndose mas triste el tono de su voz " Sino tambien porque siempre he intentado ser alguien de quien mi madre se sintiera orgullosa" finalizo mirando a winnie a los ojos notando un ligero cambio de actitud en ella "Solo te pido que tengas fe en mi en mi"

-"Pero… no te iria mejor con ella?" dijo ya sin restos de rencor en su voz, temiendo que sus ojos la hubieran engañados "Es muy guapa, cariñosa, … y es humana" le dijo sin querer mantener la mirada del muchacho, sintiendo que no podría resistirla

-"Si, eso es verdad…" le dio la razón aganchandose ligeramente intentando buscar la mirada de la chica "…pero tiene un gran defecto" añadió logrando que le Winnie alzara nuevamente su mirada para encontrarse con la del muchacho

-"Cual?"

Danny le sonrio tomándole las manos diciéndole con una voz cargada de ternura "Que no eres tu"

-"Pero… por que…?" dijo ya desarmada

Danny pensó como podía decirle cuanto significaba para el, no habia palabras que lo expresaran suficientemente lo que sentía hasta que recordó: "Porque eres mi **zing**, Winnie…" le dijo quedándose ambos mirándose a los ojos empezando a sonreírse mutuamente

* * *

Llamaron nuevamente a la puerta; Wayne lanzo molesto un bufido esperando no encontrar fuera ese muchacho porque sino esta vez…. Pero se quedo confundido viendo a Agnes delante suya

-"buenas noches, puedo pasar?" pidió con toda la dulzura y educación que pudo

-"Winnie no esta aquí" mintió de mala gana

-"en realidad, quería hablar con ustedes" aclaro. Realmente adonde se dirigía era a la habitación de Winnie tras ser incapaz de dormir por lo sucedido con Danny creyendo que debía explicarle a lo sucedido para acallar su conciencia antes de que se enterara por otros; decidio que debía hablar con sus padres cuando un instante antes de llamar a la puerta percibio dos voces dentro susurrando y empezando a escuchar la conversación pegando su oído a la madera de la puerta tras amordazar con un pañuelo la cabeza encogida colgada del pomo tapando sus protestas

-"Con nosotros?" Repitió Wayne extrañado acercándose Wanda a la entrada para sumarse a la conversación aun con gesto triste convencida de confianza traicionada por el joven muchacho

-"quería explicar lo sucedido con Danny… fue culpa mia" empezó a hablar provocando un ligero cambio de actitud en los esposos que se miraban empezando a tener la desagradable sensación de haber cometido un tremendo error

* * *

-"No se como reaccionaran mis padres cuando te vean, estaban muy dolidos con lo que creimos que habia sucedido…. es mejor que les hable yo primero para explicarles todo" dijo Winnie separandose del prolongado beso que le hizo perder por momentos la nocion del tiempo

-"bueeeeenooooo… si te empeeeeñas…" le dijo Daniel bromeando invitándola a cruzar la puerta con un gesto de caballerosidad en su habitual buen humor que divertia a Winnie, dirigiéndose ambos al pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación colindante encontrando la puerta semiabierta, empezando a abrirla Winnie encontrándo en la habitación a sus padres sentados en la cama y a la chica a la que vio besar a Danny de pie frente a ello

-"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" Pregunto confusa Winnie, sin saber que actitud tomar

-"hijo…. Te debo una disculpa" se acerco Wayne a Danny, levantándose de la cama adoptando nuevamente su actitud agotada mientras le extendia la mano, agachando la vista avergonzado, mientras Wanda limpiaba con un pañuelo las mejillas de agnes .

El chico se le acerco, rechazando la mano abrazando al sorprendido hombrelobo "intento proteger a su hija, no es nada que haya que perdonar" dijo provocando una amplia sonrisa en Wayne que le devolvió el abrazo casi tan feliz como estaban su esposa e hija


End file.
